Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y ¿amándote?
by Natty Malfoy
Summary: Draco, un cínico potentado. Hermione, una desdichada joven sin libertad en su vida... Ambos en circunstancias totalmente diferentes, ¿volveran a conocerse?... Read & Review please!
1. Prólogo

**__**

Volviendo a descubrirte... sufriendo y... ¿amándote?

Obviamente, todos sabemos que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.

__

Prólogo:

Bueno, les explico un poco la cuestión antes de empezar, este será un fic bastante dramático, aunque obviamente con el toque de romance que nunca va a faltar en algo escrito por mí, jeje.

Se trata que la madre de Hermione se casó con su padre (el de Herm), pero el hombre era un borracho, entonces cuando la mamá se enteró que la esperaba a ella se escapó de él. 

El padre de Clarisse la había desheredado por casarse con cualquier hombre, pero él había muerto y su madre se apenó al verla regresar, por lo que dejando su casa, se fue a vivir con ella y la ayudó con la crianza de Hermione. Claro que nunca olvidó lo que su hija había hecho y por eso en cada oportunidad que tenía le hablaba mal de su padre a su nieta. 

Pero tanto la madre como la abuela de Hermione habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico cuando la joven regresaba de finalizar Hogwarts. En ese momento, su padre fue a buscarla y lo primero que hizo para que no pudiera defenderse fue partir su varita en dos. Luego la trasladó muy lejos de Londres, a la ciudad de Dover, donde perdió toda comunicación con sus antiguos amigos. 

Como también es infaltable en mi fic, aparece Draco Malfoy, quién abandonó Hogwarts a los 16 años y fue desheredado por su padre por no querer ser mortífago. Luego de esto, él también se fue de Londres y gracias a una poción envejecedora simulaba tener unos 28 años aproximadamente, vivía como un muggle corriente, pero mantenía contacto con su amigo y segundo padre, el profesor Snape, que día a día le mandaba la poción para que no fuera el joven de 18 años que realmente era.

Él había empezado su negocio allí y en dos años lo había hecho prosperar muchísimo, tanto así que era conocido en toda la ciudad. 

Eso es mas o menos para que sepan donde estamos. Espero que les guste el fic y tambien sus opiniones.

Antes de dejarlos con el primer capi de esta historia, quiero recomendar algunos fics:

"**Descubriendo el pasado y el amor**" de mi hermana del alma Flor Malfoy, les dejo el link, no olviden quitarle los espacios: 

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1829959

También los invito a que lean mis dos fics:

"**Resultados de un trabajo de pociones**.": fue el primero que escribí y que aún sigo escribiendo:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1674033

"**Tan sólo una noche**" : mi segundo fic que es cortito y ya está terminado:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1746169

Los tres fics son Dr/Hr para los que les gusten, estan invitados!

Bueno, ahora si, los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste!

Natty Malfoy!!!


	2. Capitulo I

**__**

Volviendo a descubrirte... sufriendo y... ¿amándote?

Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

__

Capitulo 1:

Tuvo que retirarse para que pasara el lujoso automóvil negro, de línea elegante. El conductor aminoró un poco la marcha. Hermione pudo ver sus ojos de un gris azulado, fijos, descarados.

Era la séptima vez en un mes que se encontraba con aquellos ojos de hombre. Malhumorada consigo misma por inquietarse de aquel modo que no le atañía, aceleró el paso.

Al cruzar ante una cafetería, el hombre alto, fuerte, de mirada aguda, estaba allí. Hermione, nerviosísima, estuvo a punto de doblar por otra calle, pero su casa estaba a pocos metros y no era ella mujer que se intimidara ante una mirada descarada y una sonrisa de hombre.

Cruzó, pues, a paso ligero. Vio de reojo al hombre fuerte y alto, un poco mayor que ella, vestido de gris, que sin ningún remordimiento seguía mirándola fija y descaradamente.

Apuro el paso.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y subió corriendo las escaleras. Eran las ocho de la noche. Una lenta y amarga sonrisa curvó sus labios. Estaba segura de encontrar a su padre allí, tirado en su cama, convertido en un borracho. La puerta de su cama estaba siempre abierta. Era inútil que ella la cerrara. Su padre la abría y gruñía ferozmente cuando la encontraba cerrada.

Empujó y penetró en el piso. Un piso pobre, casi miserable. Se estremeció. Siempre se estremecía ante aquel espectáculo desolador. Si su madre levantara la cabeza... Pero había muerto. Desgraciadamente había muerto, y jamás volvería al mundo para ampararla.

-Hermione –gritó la voz de Richard Granger. -¿Has vuelto?

La joven no contestó. Se recostó en el umbral de la habitación y se quedó quieta, mirando a su padre. Con los cabellos en desorden, la boca torcida, los ojos inyectados en sangre, las manos temblorosas, sentado al borde de la cama, más parecía un despojo que un auténtico ser humano.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –gritó exasperado. -¿Traes dinero?

La joven se mordió los labios. ¿De dónde podía traer ella dinero si no trabajaba en ninguna parte? Doblegó una vez más su amargura. Ya no pensó en su madre muerta, sino en su vida futura. ¿Podría soportar aquella odiosa existencia junto a un hombre que era su padre, pero a quien apenas conocía? Además, era un alcohólico, un enfermo cruel y tirano, exigente y despiadado sin duda alguna.

-Ven aquí Hermione –gritó fuera de sí. -¿No te dije que buscaras dinero? ¿No te lo dije? –se puso en pie tambaleante y como la joven permaneciera inmóvil, fue hacia ella y sin previo aviso le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada. –Así para que aprendas a obedecer. ¿O es que has pensado que aún vives con tu maldita madre? –soltó una grosera risotada. -¿Qué hizo ella de ti? ¿De mi hija? ¿Qué hizo? –volvió a reír al tiempo de sacudirla, despectivo. –Una señorita tonta, una bruja sin sentido. Una muchacha sin energía. –Frenó su ironía y gritó descompuesto: -Te dije que vendieras tu ropa, Hermione. ¿Me has oído?

La muchacha estaba a punto de estallar. De buen gusto lo hubiera mandado al diablo y se hubiera ido para no regresar jamás a aquel infierno. Pero no podía. Era menor de edad. Cuando falleció su madre se vio sola, sin una libra, sola ante aquel hombre que inmediatamente se presentó a buscarla. Ya al verlo, sintió repulsión. Ella no tenía la culpa de no quererlo. Las pocas veces que fue a visitarla al bonito hogar que tenía con su madre, halló en él tantos defectos como su abuela Magdalena le enumerara. Desde muy pequeñita oyó hablar mal de su padre. Supo, cuando tuvo uso de razón, que abuela Magdalena se quedó corta al juzgarlo. Ella siempre decía: "Fue bien advertida tu madre antes de casarse con él. Era un estudiante borracho, pendenciero, sin ningún sentido común. No ofrecía ni la más pequeña seguridad para un futuro común. Pero tu madre se enamoró y mejor fue para ella darse cuenta y escapar de él cuando naciste tú. Si no tenía que trabajar para él y tu padre se pasaba la vida en la taberna. La golpeaba al volver a casa, cuando no tenía licor para beber. Por eso me apené de mi Clarisse y me quedé a vivir con ustedes, ayudándola contigo y protegiéndola del loco de tu padre. Él no se opuso cuando tu madre escapo de su casa, no la lloró ni te echo de menos a ti. Si algún día algo nos pasa huye de él querida mía. No vivas con él porque lo considero capaz de cualquier monstruosidad".

No pudo huir. No le dio tiempo. Su padre pasó a recogerla inmediatamente. Vendió cuanto quedaba en el piso y se guardó el dinero.

De ello hacía apenas un mes. De aquel dinero ya no quedaba nada y ahora él la obligaba a vender sus objetos personales. Sólo le faltaba vender el reloj y un anillo. Por nada en el mundo se desharía de esos objetos. Fueron los primeros regalos que le hizo abuela Mag.

Richard Granger, exasperado porque el ansia de beber le ahogaba, sacudió a su hija hasta desmelenarla. 

-O me traes dinero dentro de media hora o te muelo a palos. A mí –gritó, enronquecida la voz –me importa un pito que tu madre te haya criado como una señorita. Me tiene muy sin cuidado tus supuestos poderes, tus modales distinguidos, tu belleza y tu juventud. Eres como tu madre cuando me case con ella. –Rió escandaloso, grosero, airado hasta la exasperación. –También era una joven distinguida. Ji. Hija de un ingeniero naval. Y a mi ¿qué? Yo era hijo de un médico y estudiaba medicina. Como si la vida fuera eterna –dio varias vueltas por el lugar, tambaleante. -¿Para qué estudiar? Si vivimos dos días. ¿Para qué molestarse? Tu madre se casó conmigo y su padre la desheredó. Bien, ¿qué tuvo que hacer? Trabajar. Todo el mundo trabaja, menos yo, naturalmente. Yo soy un tipo listo muchacha. Muy listo. Siempre tuve quién trabajara para mí. Cuando escapó tu madre, me casé de nuevo. Fue muy divertido. La segunda mujer murió a los dos años. Era una estúpida. Después volví a casarme y como no pude dominar a mi esposa, la mandé al diablo. Me divorcié. ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora tú eres mi hija y tendrás que trabajar.

Hermione ya no le escuchaba. Giró sobre si misma y horrorizada, se ocultó en su cuarto.

-Mira Fabrizzio ¿la conoces?

El secretario se acercó al ventanal. Miró hacia afuera.

-Es la hija del indeseable Richard. ¿No lo conoce usted? Anda siempre tirado por las tabernas. Bebe todo el tiempo, es un sinvergüenza.

Draco Malfoy arqueó una ceja. Era un hombre de aspecto rudo, ancho de hombros, alto, casi corpulento. Tenía el mentón cuadrado, grises azulados los ojos, de expresión aguda, penetrante. Era un tipo ampuloso que daba a las cosas el justo valor que tenían, a su modo de considerarlas, y casi nunca las consideraba bien. Constructor de obras, dominaba a todo el ramo de la construcción en Dover. Tenía canteras de piedra, una oficina donde todo el mundo temblaba cuando él llegaba y una cuentas corrientes en los bancos, impresionantes.

-Tráela aquí –decidió, como si el asunto estuviera solucionado.

Fabrizzio, que lo conocía, se estremeció a su pesar.

-¿A... quién?

-A esa joven. Quiero casarme con ella.

-¿Cómo?

Draco revolvía unos papeles como si fueran más importantes. Firmó algunos documentos, sin sentarse, apretó la pipa entre los dientes y gruñó:

-¿No has entendido? Es la primera vez desde que estás a mi servicio que no entiendes lo que digo. Quiero casarme con ella. ¿Está claro? –lo miró cegador. –Ya me has oído. Ve a buscarla. Se ha metido en la joyería. Sal a su paso antes que se vaya.

-Pero...

Draco descargó el puño sobre la mesa, de modo que todos los papeles que había sobre ella salieron volando.

Fabrizzio se menguó.

-¿Me has oído? La has visto como yo entrar en la joyería.

-Si, si. Si, señor.

-Pues andando. Tráela aquí. Lo del casorio se lo diré yo. No te asustes –soltó una risotada. –Pareces una gallina Fabrizzio.

Pagaba bien. Mejor que nadie en la ciudad. Si no fuera así, hacía mucho tiempo que Fabrizzio no trabajaría para él. Todo lo compraba con dinero. Influencias, amigos, amantes...

-Andando Fabrizzio, ¿o quieres que te despida?

-Señor, esa joven es decente.

-¿Y a mi que me importa? –gritó exasperado. -¿Acaso voy a proponerle unas relaciones ilícitas? Sé muy bien con la gente que trato. Hace dos semanas vengo observando a esa joven. Me gusta. No se por qué, no me interesa comprarla para amante. Es joven, guapa y yo necesito casarme. Tengo demasiado dinero para legarlo todo a gente pobre. ¿Qué crees que era yo hace diez años? Un tipo londinense sin un centavo. Sabes muy bien porque me lo habrás oído decir –añadió expeliendo el humo de su pipa –que vivía donde mi padre era criado de un estúpido que se creía importante. No, amigo. Yo no valgo para servir a nadie. Así que huí del hogar a los dieciséis años y di muchas vueltas antes de hacer fortuna. ¿Qué esperas? –gritó furioso. –Quiero ver aquí a esa joven. Me gusta para madre de mis hijos. Es hija de un borracho indecente. Mejor. Más fácil de adquirir.

-Ella –titubeó Fabrizzio –es una joven bien educada.

-No me agradaría para madre de mis hijos una grosera. Conozco la historia de su padre, no hay nadie en la ciudad que la desconozca. Ve a buscarla.

-Es una joven fina. Vivió siempre con su madre.

-De acuerdo –se impacientó, propinando otro puñetazo a la mesa. –Estás acabando con mi paciencia Fabrizzio. Te digo que me traigas a esa joven. Yo le diré lo que deseo. Si no accede, es menor de edad aún. Su padre se encargará de venderla por unas cuantas libras. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Es que no me has entendido? ¿Ignoras acaso que hace más de un año que busco esposa?

Fabrizzio huyó hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, aún se atrevió a decir:

-En Dover hay muchas mujeres que darían algo por casarse con usted señor.

-A mi –gritó fuera de sí. –no me interesan esas mujeres. Sería el colmo que ellas me eligieran a mi. He elegido yo a esa. ¿Cómo se llama? No creo que me interese demasiado –siguió indiferente. –Ve a buscarla.

-Hermione, se llama Hermione. Y vivió toda su vida con su madre en muy buena posición.

-Eso me importa un pito –replicó Draco, mintiendo a medias.

-Le digo señor...

-Largo, maldito entrometido. Si no la traes aquí dentro de cinco minutos, quedas despedido.

Fabrizzio salió corriendo y Draco se quedó pensando si tendría que ver esa Hermione Granger con aquella bruja sabelotodo que conoció en Hogwarts. Pero descartó enseguida la idea de su cabeza, pensando que podría haber millones de Hermione Granger.

-¿Puedo pasar Draco?

Éste gruñó. Se encontraba sentado tras la gran mesa de despacho, esperando impaciente el regreso de su secretario.

-Pasa –respondió. -¿Qué quieres Alex?

El encargado de las obras entró y cerró tras de si. Era un hombre de aspecto respetable. Entrado en años, quizás no cumpliera aún los cuarenta y cinco. Sereno y objetivo, fue a sentarse frente a la mesa de su amigo.

-Te estuve escuchando.

-¿Si?

-No me mires de ese modo sardónico Draco. Si, te estuve escuchando. ¿Estás loco o lo finges?

Draco no contestó enseguida. No se había inmutado. Tenía rápidos cambios de humor. Ya no estaba exasperado, pero si burlón. Conocía a Alex Haydon desde que había llegado de Londres dispuesto a hacer fortuna. En aquel entonces, Haydon era un empleado de la empresa constructora donde él empezó a trabajar como peón. Alex le diferenció siempre de los demás. Fue él quién le hizo albañil y quien le dio la mano para el primer contrato. Cuando la compañía se arruinó meses después, debido a la competencia que les hizo él, se apresuró a buscar a Alex. Éste se resistió al principio. Como siempre, Draco dijo rotundo: "Triunfaré. Sólo me falta un año". En efecto, triunfó. La compañía terminó por cederle la oficina y los clientes. De cualquier forma que fuera, el londinense les había vencido. Draco Malfoy nunca fracasaba en nada. Se diría que tenía al diablo de su parte, porque pese a sus empresas diabólicas, jamás fracasaba.

Por eso les unía aquella amistad. Alex había enriquecido junto a Draco. Eso no podía olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy loco? Siempre dices las mismas cosas cuando emprendo una tarea atrevida. Si, voy a casarme. ¿No lo sabías? Supongo que si. Me has oído decir muchas veces en el transcurso de este año, que trato de hallar una mujer a mi gusto.

-Pero no así, conquístala.

Draco se echó a reír de aquel modo que parecía que se le iban a partir las mandíbulas.

-Muchacho –exclamó. -¿Crees que tengo tiempo para tan cosa? Sería indigno de mí perder el tiempo en la conquista de una chica. Ni hablar. Fabrizzio se encargará de todo.

-Temo que no.

-¿No?

-Eso he dicho. Cierto que Richard Granger es un indeseable. Un borracho indecente, que hizo que su primer mujer huyera, que mató a su segunda mujer se disgustos y destrozó la vida de la tercera. Pero su hija no se crió con él, Draco. Yo conocí lo suficiente a su madre. Educó a esa joven con modales, la envió a un buen colegio. Es una muchacha espiritual y sensible.

-Ta, ta. A mi con cuentos de ese tipo no, Alex.

-No son cuentos. Tu navegas por un mundo diferente, pero te aseguro que existe otro y ese no se paga con dinero.

Draco aplastó la mano sobre la mesa y golpeó el tablero con ella extendida, de modo que sonó como una bofetada.

-No hay nada –gritó –que no se pague con dinero. ¿Recuerdas cuando pretendieron multarme por cometer una infracción? ¿Qué crees que paso? Y como ese día hubo muchos otros. Nadie me molestó jamás en ningún sentido. Una libra y la boca se cierra como muerta. ¿Cuántas amantes crees que he tenido? Docenas. ¿Me han molestado? Cuando me cansé de ellas, les pagué y listo.

-Es que esta vez, Draco, hijo mío –apuntó parsimoniosamente Alex –no compras una amante. Lo que tratas de comprar es una esposa.

-Y lo conseguiré.

-Humm...

En aquel instante entró Fabrizzio desolado, con expresión temerosa.

Alex no se movió, pero Draco se puso en pie de un salto y bramó:

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Señor.

-¿Dónde?

-Señor, yo...

-Te pregunto donde, maldito estúpido.

-Draco –regañó Alex –cálmate.

-Tú te callas –gritó, clavando en él sus ojos chispeantes. Miró de nuevo al aturdido secretario. -¿Dónde la has dejado?

-No quiso venir señor.

-Pero... –se descargó con un puñetazo en el aire. -¿Qué le has dicho, estúpido idiota?

-Draco.

-Te callas o te vas Alex –se exasperó. –Dime Fabrizzio –pidió, más calmado -¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que usted quería que subiera un momento. No le dije para qué, señor.

-Y se negó.

-Rotundamente, señor. De cerca –dijo Fabrizzio a lo simple, poniendo los ojos en blanco -es mucho más guapa.

-Te prohíbo que te fije en ella –gritó Draco, de nuevo fuera de sí. –Eso sólo podré decirlo yo. Sal de nuevo. Ve inmediatamente a casa de Richard. Dile al borracho que venga a verme. Tengo un buen puñado de libras para él.

Alex se puso en pie.

-Draco, así no llegarás a ninguna parte –advirtió mansamente, pues ya sabía que con irritación no conseguía nada de aquel arrogante. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer ya te lo dije. Conquístala, dile que la amas.

Draco lo miró espantado.

-¿Amarla? No me hagas reír, Alex. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Amor? ¿Pero crees que soy un colegial? Me gusta. Es, ni más ni menos, la mujer que deseo para madre de mis hijos. Estoy seguro que la haré feliz, que yo lo seré a su lado. Pero no creo que eso se llame amor.

Alex no respondió. Con ademán cansado pasó los dedos por la frente y se dirigió a su oficina. Ya estaba visto que aquel hombre era un desastre.

Draco no se preocupó siquiera en despedirle. Siguió mirando al asustado Fabrizzio con expresión furiosa.

-Ve ahora mismo y tráeme al borracho.

-Si, señor.

-Si no lo encuentras en su casa, es seguro que andará por algún boliche buscando quien le pague una copa. Espero aquí, tienes quince minutos, coge el auto y márchate.

-Si, señor.

-Rápido, ¿qué esperas?

Fabrizzio salió disparado, como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, Draco se enfrascó en su trabajo, olvidado ya de su deseo. Sabía que Fabrizzio , por la cuenta que le tenía, llevaría su encargo a buen fin.

¿Amor? Era como para morirse de risa. Alex era un sentimental. Por eso no llegó jamás adonde llegó él, teniendo como tenía más elementos a su favor. Era un simplón. Estaba casado y gastaba más caprichos en su esposa que si ésta fuera una amante elegante.

Tonterías. Él nunca sería así. Una esposa está para servir al marido. Eso únicamente. Además, bastante suerte tendría la mujer que se casara con él. Ahí es nada, convertida de pronto en millonaria.

Llegado a este punto, olvidó el asunto.

Diez minutos después, Fabrizzio pidió permiso para entrar. Draco volvió a recordar lo que pretendía, y alzó la mirada. Era una expresión aguda y apremiante. Fabrizzio entró empujando a un hombre mal vestido, tambaleante y sucio. De pronto, Draco sintió repulsión, pero inmediatamente recordó a la joven esbelta, de hermoso rostro, que veía pasar todos los días ante la cafetería con expresión ausente. Era hermosa, si. Endemoniadamente hermosa.

-Aquí está Richard, señor.

-Pasa –ordenó Draco. –Y tu retirate, Fabrizzio. Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

-Si señor. 

-Siéntate Richard, ¿quieres una copa de whisky?

Richard mojó sus labios con la lengua. Sus pequeños ojos ratoniles brillaron de un modo increíble.

-Si, si, señor –dijo atragantado. –Tengo la lengua seca. No he bebido nada aún.

Draco pensó que eran las ocho y media de la noche. Por lo visto aquel tipo, además de vicioso era un mentiroso. Estaba totalmente borracho, apenas si se sostenía sobre sus piernas.

-Te dije que tomaras asiento –gruñó –Te daré la botella entera, pero tómala lejos de aquí.

Le entregó la botella con desprecio y Richard la tomó y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Gracias señor. ¿A quién debo matar?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que un tipo indeseable le desconcertaba.

-¿Matar?

-Supongo que no me dará esto –mostró la botella como si fuera un tesoro –sólo por simpatía.

Draco entendió y en sus finos labios se dibujó una sutil sonrisa.

-No siento simpatía alguna hacia ti –contestó con sinceridad. –Sólo deseo casarme con tu hija Hermione.

Eso si que no lo esperaba Richard. Se puso en pie de un salto y estuvo a punto de tirar la botella por la ventana. Si aquel millonario se casaba con su hija, tendría sin duda, toneles de alcohol.

-¿Con... –tartamudeó –con mi hija?

-Eso he dicho –y como si el asunto le cansara, añadió, dando fin a la conversación: -tráemela mañana por aquí.

-Claro que si. Pero... ¿va a casarse usted con ella señor?

-Eso he dicho.

-Oh!

-Ahora lárgate.

-Si, si señor.

-Ya lo sabes, mañana a los once, los espero.

-No faltaremos, ¡oh, claro que no!

-Ahora, vete.

-Señor... ¿no podría darme... una libra?

-Aún no eres mi suegro, Richard –gritó, furioso. –No soy fácil de saquear.

-Yo... creí que... sería más fácil con una libra convencer a mi hija...

Se la tiró a la cara. Richard la tomó en el aire, con ese ademán ambicioso del hambriento.

-No eres diplomático Richard. No creo que a tu hija le amargue un dulce.

-Si, si señor. Hasta mañana pues.

Ya en la puerta se detuvo. Se volvió a medias y con acento cínico murmuró:

-Si me diera un habano... Debo celebrarlo, ¿sabe usted?

Por toda respuesta, Draco salió tras la mesa, le dio un empujón y le echó fuera.

-Largo de aquí! –gritó. –Largo, aprovechado miserable.

Richard echó a correr, apretando la botella bajo el brazo.

* * *

Wenas!!! ¿qué les parecio este primer capi?

La verdad a mi me parece otra de mis locuras, pero veremos a que fin llega esto...

Antes de dejarlos con la intriga hasta el proximo capi de esta historia, quiero recomendar algunos fics:

"**Descubriendo el pasado y el amor**" de mi hermana del alma Flor Malfoy, les dejo el link, no olviden quitarle los espacios: 

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1829959

También los invito a que lean mis dos fics:

"**Resultados de un trabajo de pociones**.": fue el primero que escribí y que aún sigo escribiendo:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1674033

"**Tan sólo una noche**" : mi segundo fic que es cortito y ya está terminado:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1746169

Los tres fics son Dr/Hr para los que les gusten, estan invitados!

Bueno, ahora si, los dejo espero terminar pronto el 2º capi asi lo subo, pero el cole no me deja mucho tiempo que digamos...

Eso era todo amigos

Besos a todos

Hasta la próxima!!!

Natty Malfoy!!!


	3. Capitulo II

**_Volviendo a descubrirte... sufriendo y... ¿amándote?_**

**__**

_Advertencia_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 2:_

Contra lo que podría suponerse, Richard no se emborrachó aquella noche. Aunque poco, conocía algo a su hija. Lo suficiente para saber que necesitaba sangre fría y las mejores palabras para convencerla. Sabía asimismo, que a Hermione le era muy indiferente la riqueza y también sabía que era una sentimental soñadora e ingenua.

Así pues, no del todo sereno, pues él jamás lo estaba, llegó a su casa luego de volver de la oficina del Señor Malfoy. Su hija, sentada bajo una tenue luz portátil, cosía un pantalón de su padre. Éste empujó la puerta y carraspeó y entró, yendo hacia ella.

No era inteligente ni conocía lo suficiente a su hija para abordar aquel asunto con diplomacia. No obstante, por simple intuición, buscó las mejores frases para hacerlo, como si el instinto le dijera que la noticia que a él tanto le deslumbraba, a Hermione iba a serle indiferente.

-Muy pronto volviste –se extrañó la joven, al tiempo que doblaba la prenda y se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina para disponer la comida.

-No te vayas.

-La comida.

Richard hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Tenía la botella de whisky oculta en el pasillo y se sentía cada vez más impaciente por bebérsela.

-Ya comeremos. Además, no tienes por que preocuparte por mí. Comeré... con un amigo.

Pensó en la libra que apretaba en el fondo del bolsillo. Indudablemente, Dios estaba de su parte. Casada su hija con aquel potentado de la construcción, él no volvería a estar sin licor y sin buena comida. Apostaba que le lloverían los amigos. Inconscientemente, sin darse cuanta que su hija lo miraba extrañada, se restregó las manos satisfecho.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Hermione –añadió al rato, observando la interrogante en los bonitos ojos de la muchacha. –Hoy me han pedido tu mano.

No se asombró, pero aún así se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Ya sabía quién era el hombre que la miraba, ya sabía también la importancia de Draco Malfoy en Dover, y también tenía conocimiento que quería verla. Lo que nunca pensó fue que pretendiera casarse con ella.

No respondió. Esperó erguida ante su padre.

Éste carraspeó de nuevo y manifestó impaciente:

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que no te agrada casarte?

-No. No pienso casarme aún.

Richard se puso en pié. No pensaba alargar aquella conversación mucho tiempo. No podía aunque quisiera. Tenía la botella oculta en el pasillo y su garganta picaba de deseo.

-¿Qué dices? –se agitó. –Es un hombre rico.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Lo... sabes?

-Su secretario bajó hoy a la joyería a buscarme. No quise subir. No sabía que pretendía de mí, pero ahora que lo sé, te digo que no, que no pienso casarme con ese hombre.

Richard soltó una risa ronca y odiosa. No se detuvo un segundo. Avanzó hacia ella y la asió por un brazo.

-Oye –dijo, mirándola muy de cerca. –Estás loca ó eres una Imbécil.

-Ni uno ni otro –replicó la joven, mucho menos serena de lo que parecía. –No le amo.

Richard la sacudió como si fuera una pluma. El cuerpo de Hermione fue de un lado a otro como una marioneta. Parecía que su cabeza se saldría del tronco.

Su padre cesó en sus sacudidas y la miró con furia brutal...

-¡Amor! –gritó. -¡Amor! ¿Qué crees que es eso? Di, ¿qué te crees?¿Qué es un milagro del otro mundo? Yo me casé tres veces y jamás se me ocurrió pensar que podía amar a mis tres mujeres. Eso es absurdo. ¿Qué prefieres, vivir el resto de tu vida en este rincón, vendiendo tus ropas y tu cuerpo para mí?

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Recordó a su madre muerta, pero, francamente, ya sabía que eso no le servía de nada. Quiso apartarse de él. Pero Richard, ciego de ira, soltó su brazo para aprisionar su cuello. Se lo apretó con intensidad. Hermione lanzó un chillido.  

-¡Oye! –gritó como un loco. –Oye... irás mañana conmigo a casa de ese hombre. Es millonario. ¿Lo entiendes? Y te casarás con él quieras o no. Ve pensando en lo que vas a decir, que no te perjudique. ¿Me comprendes bien? Eres menor de edad y yo te obligo. ¿Esta claro?

Temblaba. Pero tenía su personalidad, su criterio propio y no pensaba obedecer aunque la matara.

-No padre. No me casaré. Tendré que amar para unirme a un hombre. No pienso venderme jamás. He vendido mis ropas, mis zapatos, mis perfumes y hasta mi reloj pulsera para tus vicios. Pero ten presente que jamás, jamás, vendería mi cuerpo. Puedes empezar a golpearme. Sé que lo harás. No es la primera vez que me golpeas en el tiempo que llevo contigo. Todo cuanto hagas será inútil.

Paf, paf. La abofeteó sin piedad alguna. La tiró al suelo, le dio con el pie. La levantó de nuevo y volvió a golpearla con terrible indignación. Se diría que de repente había perdido la razón. Hermione ocultaba su cara entre sus manos, pero aún así, el pie de su padre cayó sobre su rostro sin piedad. Cuando la dejó inerte tendida en el suelo, se restregó las manos satisfecho, y mirándola desdeñoso, manifestó:

-Ya lo sabes. Mañana a las once irás conmigo a la oficina del señor Malfoy. Si te niegas una vez mas, me encargo de ti en un santiamén. Conmigo no se juega. Serás la esposa de ese hombre y no habrá fuerza humana que pueda impedirlo. Además, date por conforme que te pide por mujer. Peor sería que te pidiera por amante. Y de cualquier modo, si así ocurriera, también lo serías.

Dicho esto, sin pensar en que acababa casi de matarla, giró en redondo y se dirigió al pasillo de la escalera.

Hermione, que era una muchacha sufrida, educada en un ambiente distinto al que estaba obligada a vivir en aquellos momentos, pura de espíritu, consideró que estallar en sollozos sería inútil. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar un hondo gemido. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo, terriblemente magullado, le dolió de tal modo, que estuvo a punto de dejarse caer allí para morir de una vez.

No pensó en Draco Malfoy, apenas lo conocía. Lo veía delante de la cafetería a veces, otras en su coche. Sabía que tenía unos ojos grises azulados, mirada aguda y penetrante, pecadora a todas luces, pero nada más. Hasta ese mismo día, había ignorado su nombre, pero no su riqueza. En Dover se mencionaba a Draco Malfoy como si fuera un dios. Lo que nunca pensó fue que ese hombre y el de los ojos grises azulados, fueran la misma persona. En su interior, rogaba que no tuviera nada que ver con el odioso Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido en Hogwarts, aunque hacía más de dos años que no sabía nada de él, el parecido que tenía con éste Draco Malfoy era increíble y hubiera dicho que eran la misma persona si no fuera por la edad del hombre que la pretendía por esposa.

A gatas alcanzó la puerta de su cuarto. Era menor de edad, pero nadie podía obligarla a soportar aquella situación. Tampoco le debía respeto a su padre. Era un monstruo. Ni lo quería ni podría respetarlo nunca. Un miserable vicioso, que golpeaba sin piedad a su hija, como seguramente había golpeado a sus tres esposas.

Por lo tanto, lo mejor de todo era huir.

Pudo alcanzar la puerta de su habitación. Había una sola cama con sólo una manta mugrienta. Recordó su modesto, pero bien arreglado cuarto en casa de su madre. Los modales exquisitos de su abuela. La ternura y el cariño que ambas le daban. Lágrimas amargas rodaron por su rostro. Las reprimió. No era momento para llorar.

Poco a poco fue poniéndose en pie. Se acercó al espejo. Se horrorizó, tenía un ojo morado, magullamiento en las mejillas y el cuerpo golpeado a patadas le dolía como si estuviera lleno de espinas.

-Me iré –susurró con una voz que parecía salir de lo más profundo de su ser. –Me iré ahora mismo. No habrá nadie que pueda detenerme. Él se habrá ido a la taberna, seguramente beberá hasta el amanecer. Esta es mi mejor oportunidad.

No pensó en la boda con aquel hombre. Ella era una mujer espiritual que creía en el amor y en la bondad de los humanos, excepto en su padre. Ella no era un objeto. Ella era una mujer y para estar con ella había que ganarla, no comprarla.

Miró a su alrededor con desaliento. Tenía fatiga. La respiración a veces escapaba de su cuerpo. Con las manos sujetando el cuerpo dolorido, buscó un objeto personal que llevarse. No le quedaba nada. De su gran vestuario sólo le quedaba una falda (N/A: ó pollera, como le digan) usada y unos zapatos bajos. Ni siquiera el reloj pudo conservar, porque su padre la obligó a venderlo aquel mismo día. No lo vendió. No pudo hacerlo. Era un regalo de su abuela Magdalena. Lo empeñó para recogerlo algún día... ¿Cuándo llegaría ese día?

Rápidamente, con prisa, envolvió la falda y los zapatos en un papel, pasó su mano por el cabello y precipitadamente dio la vuelta. Se iría y no volvería jamás. Buscaría un trabajo lejos de allí. En cualquier lugar del país hallaría refugio, aunque fuera sirviendo a alguien.

Se deslizó hacia la escalera y empezó a bajar lentamente. Ya casi se veía en la calle cuando la figura de su padre se le interpuso. Quedó como paralizada. Si aquel día no lograba huir, ya jamás podría conseguirlo. Richard, con la botella media vacía sostenida por el cuello, la miraba entre sardónico e inconsciente.

-Sube de nuevo –ordenó, empujándola. -¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué yo iba a ser tan tonto como para dejarte libre y que pudieras escapar? Que se te quite esa idea de la cabeza. Mañana a las once estarás conmigo en la oficina de Draco Malfoy. Vamos, sube.

Como una autómata, atemorizada hasta el máximo, pues comprendió que estaba infinitamente más borracho que antes, subió corriendo las escaleras.

Pegó la espalda a la puerta cerrada y estalló en sollozos convulsivos. Supo que se casaría, supo que no había nada capaz de evitar aquel desatino. Y pensó, angustiada, destrozada, que sería preferible vivir con Draco Malfoy que con aquel hombre que era su padre.

Richard, sentado en el primer escalón de la casa, llevaba la botella a su boca y tranquilamente bebía, mientras el ruido del líquido en su garganta lo divertía y lo seducía.

No intentó rebelarse de nuevo. Comprendió que la única forma de defenderse de su destino era no enfrentarse a su padre, sino al propio Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué deseaba casarse con ella? Había montones de mujeres jóvenes en la ciudad, deseosas de convertirse en damas importantes. Ella confiaba hallar un día a un hombre a quien amar. Aquella imposición sería como renunciar al amor para el resto de su vida. Y ella era tan sensible que vivir sin amor le parecía igual que morir de un atropello en plena calle.

No obstante, siguió a su padre aquella mañana. Sintió vergüenza. Su padre era un miserable. Un aprovechado, un vividor y nadie en Dover lo desconocía. Andaba siempre por boliches y tabernas. Pedía limosnas si no tenía para beber, y era lo que vulgarmente se llamaba un canalla sin dignidad alguna.

Por eso sintió vergüenza al caminar por la calle a su lado. Había planchado su único traje y le había limpiado los zapados, pero aún así no podía desmentir su procedencia, su mal modo de vivir; su miseria moral y corporal.

Ella vestía lo único que tenía, la falda oscura, una camisa de seda natural que aún no había vendido porque la escondió, y una chaqueta de lana. Calzaba los zapatos bajo, pero aún así resultaba sumamente hermosa. No era atractiva tan sólo, sino bonita. Era hermosa. Morena, la tez más bien mate, los ojos marrones tan claros que a veces parecían tan puros como la miel. Esbelta, bien formada. Exquisita de modales, elegante en el andar, suave en el habla.

-Ya lo sabes –gruñó el padre, entre dientes. –Cuando te pregunte que tienes en los ojos, le dirás que has caído por la escalera.

No contestó.

-Y si puedes no te quites los anteojos. Fue una buena solución tuya ponértelos.

Hermione caminaba silenciosa.

-¿Me has oído?

Asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

-Cuando formalices las relaciones, pedirás una dote para tu padre.

Le miró por un segundo a través de los anteojos ahumados. Era egoísta y ruin. Por supuesto que no pediría nada para él. Tampoco estaba segura de casarse. Draco Malfoy debía ser un hombre correcto y se haría cargo cuando ella le dijera que no deseaba casarse con él porque no lo amaba.

Pero si tuviera que casarse, jamás pediría dinero para aquel canalla de su padre.

-Draco Malfoy –añadió Richard entre dientes, sin dejar de caminar al lado de su hija. –tiene un montón de millones. Es como un rey en todo el territorio. Su influencia llega a Londres. Ten eso muy presente. Supongo que sabrás que vive en una finca en las afueras de la ciudad. Una finca en la que no faltan piscina, establos, pistas de tenis y canchas de golf. Has tenido mucha suerte –gruñó. –Mucha suerte.

Hermione se mordió los labios.

-Le pondrás como condición que yo debo vivir con ustedes en la finca.

Hermione sólo movió los ojos bajo la espesura de los lentes.

-Ten eso bien presente. Viviré con ustedes como un suegro respetable. A un hombre rico, el hecho de que se emborrache no asusta ni alarma a nadie.

Antes morir que vivir con él. Si se casara, cosa que no creía hacer, pondría por condición que la alejaran de aquel hombre que, si bien era su padre, él mismo demostró que no le preocupaba en nada su paternidad.

-Si no haces lo que te digo, no habrá boda y no puede haberla sin mi consentimiento. Eres menor de edad.

-Cumpliré la mayoría dentro de unos meses –dijo únicamente con disimulado acento. –Y después me iré lejos. Nadie podrá retenerme. No estés tan seguro que me voy a casar con Draco Malfoy. Él comprenderá que no puede obligarme.

Richard emitió una grosera risita. Como si Draco Malfoy fuera un caballero, al contrario, era tan puerco y sucio como él, con la diferencia que tenía millones. Hermione ya se iría dando cuenta de eso.

-Hemos llegado –manifestó sin obtener respuesta. –Pórtate bien porque si no lo haces te tocaran varios azotes en casa cuando regresemos.

Se estremeció, era capaz de hacerlo. Aún no había olvidad el día que se negó a vender la primera prenda de ropa. El hombre la encerró con él en su pieza y le dio bofetadas hasta que ella juró que vendería hasta la última prenda personal.

No. Nunca lo olvidaría. Tampoco podía olvidar el día que se negó a vender el reloj. Había sido el día anterior. La tomó por el cuello y se lo apretó hasta asfixiarla. Media desfallecida la dejó caer con las rodillas dobladas y entonces ella tomó el reloj y salió corriendo. No, nunca podría olvidar sus crueldades.

-Entra en el ascensor –dijo entre dientes. –Son las once menos dos minutos según el reloj de la plaza. Me gusta ser puntual en esta clase de citas.

Hermione entró y cerró tras de sí. Ya en el interior, Richard manifestó furioso:

-Si no te portas bien... ya sabes lo que te espera. Yo no soy hombre que amenace en vano.

No contestó. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, fue la primera en salir y pidió al cielo fuerzas para soportar todo aquello.

Draco ya no recordaba a Richard Granger y a su hija.

Aquel día tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Sobre la mesa había montones de planos y de proyectos. Alex señalaba un plano con su dedo delgado y huesudo, pero Draco no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

-No dará resultado –manifestó rotundo. –Estos pilares parecen los de una iglesia, no los de un palacio residencial.

-El arquitecto dice...

-¡A mi no me importa lo que diga el arquitecto! –gritó. –Supongo que no has olvidado la única vez que hice caso al arquitecto.

Alex asintió. Cierto, Draco no era arquitecto, ni siquiera experto, y sin embargo, no había nadie como él para encontrar los fallos.

En aquel instante, Fabrizzio se asomó por la puerta medio abierta y dijo misterioso:

-Señor Malfoy, han llegado.

Draco alzó la cabeza y lo fulminó con sus ojos, como si pretendiera enterrarlo allí mismo.

-¿Cómo diablos te atreves a interrumpirme? –gritó fuera de sí. –Largo imbécil.

En otra ocasión cualquiera, Fabrizzio se hubiera escabullido, asustado. En aquel instante, abrió más la puerta y entró, avanzando hacia la mesa de su jefe.

-Son ellos señor.

-Pero, ¿qué te has creído estúpido idiota? Fuera de aquí. Quedas despedido por metido.

-Señor, es Richard y su hija.

-Pero, ¿que me dices a mi? Te aseguro que te voy a romper la cabeza. –se detuvo en seco. Mojó los labios con la lengua. –Dices que... Richard y... y ella...

Fabrizzio respiró.

-Si señor.

Draco no se apresuró mucho, pero miró a su amigo Alex y se restregó las manos.

-Olvidemos este asunto por un instante Alex. Luego continuaremos. –miró a su secretario. –Hazlos pasar aquí –miró de nuevo a Alex. –Puedes retirarte. Te llamaré cuando termine con ellos.

-¿Es que sigues pensando en... casarte con ella?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con el borracho de su padre?

Draco emitió una risa sardónica.

-Ya lo verás por ti mismo cuando ella sea mi mujer.

-Draco, por última vez, yo creo...

-No me interesa lo que tu creas Alex. Cuando tú te casaste, pensé que tu mujer no me gustaba en absoluto y nada te dije.

-Pero... ¿acaso tenía que gustarte a ti? Además, yo me case antes que tu llegaras –gritó Alex perdiendo un poco el control.

Por toda respuesta, Draco le palmeó el hombre.

-Es que no me gustaba para ti amigo.

-Es el colmo, a veces siento deseos de romperte la cara Malfoy.

-Perderías el tiempo. Antes que tus puños llegaran a mi rostro, ya te habría deshecho el vientre. Puedes salir, siento los pasos del borracho.

-Escucha Draco...

-Ni una palabra.

-¿No puedo decirte que vas a echar sobre tus hombros un peso insoportable?

-Claro que no.

-Pues lo vas a hacer.

-¿Lo dices por el padre? –rió cazachudo. –A ése me lo quito yo de adelante cuando me convenga. Y va a convenirme enseguida... Largo Alex.

Éste no se movió aún.

-Oye Draco. Piensa que el matrimonio no es un edificio que armas a tu antojo. Ella puede no amarte.

-Tengo dinero.

-El amor no se compra Draco –insistió terco. –No se compra cuando se trata de adquirirlo para toda la vida. Tú estas habituado a comprar el de cada día, pero esto es muy distinto.

-No sigas sermoneando pesado. Te lo soporto a ti porque eres tú y te estimo. Pero si todo eso me lo hubiera dicho otro, ya estaría tirado por la ventana.

-Nadie se atrevería a hablarte así. Por última vez...

-Y yo –atajó, perdiendo la paciencia –por última vez te digo que te largues. Este es asunto mío. Y pienso ocuparme sólo.

-¿No has pensado en que ella no quiera casarse?

No. No lo había pensado. Miró a Alex como si éste fuera un loco sin sentidos.

Burlonamente exclamó:

-¿Piensas tú que la hija de un tipo indeseable como ese, se niegue a casarse con un hombre como yo?

-Es que si la hija no es como el padre....

-¿Concibes que yo pudiera pedirle a una borracha que fuera mi mujer'

-Draco...

-Alex, largo. ¿Tendré que decírtelo otra vez?

El compañero de alzó de hombros, dio un paso atrás, media vuelta y se deslizó por la puerta de su despacho. Cerró con fuerza y fue a sentarse en su escritorio, muy preocupado.

En aquel instante la puerta del despacho de Draco se abrió y apareció Richard Granger.

-Señor...

-Pasen –ordenó Draco, deteniendo sus palabras.

La miró a ella. Bonita en verdad, muy hermosa. ¿Por qué llevaba lentes? Le pediría luego que se los quite. Recordaba haber visto en aquel rostro unos hermosos ojos marrones, tan claros como la miel. Se dio cuenta que era demasiado probable que aquella joven fuera la que él había conocido en sus años en Hogwarts, pero le extrañaba verla viviendo así, supuestamente ya era una bruja graduada... Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos:

-Este es el señor Malfoy –dijo Richard con acento pomposo. –Esta es mi hija señor.

Draco se digno a salir detrás de su escritorio y avanzó. Ella, muda y fría lo esperó.

-Me alegro de conocerte Hermione –dijo Draco con una voz más suave, pero aún así, áspera como él. –Ya sabes lo que pretendo.

Hermione no respondió.

Richard empezaba a impacientarse.

-Contesta Hermione –gruñó. -¿No oyes que te están hablando?

Por toda respuesta, Hermione, sin mirar a su padre dijo:

-Dígale que salga de aquí.

Richard dio un salto. Pero la mirada de Draco lo contuvo.

-Salga Granger –ordenó. –Ya lo llamaremos cuando lo necesitemos.

-Es mi hija...

-No lo ignoro.

-Quiero estar presente. No confío en usted...

Mentía. No confiaba de su propia hija.

Draco lo comprendió y suavizó la voz para decir:

-Mi secretario le ofrecerá una copa. Salga usted.

Richard vio algo extraño en aquellos ojos, porque se dirigió a la puerta y salió, cerrando tras de sí.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! Aquí de nuevo yo! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve mucha inspiración con el otro fic así que descuide un poquito este, pero aquí estoy de nuevo!

¿Qué les pareció? Estoy siendo muy mala con la pobre de Herm... y tb estoy viendo al Draki que odio en este fic, pero bueno, todo cambiará...

Para sacar la duda de varios, les explico que Draki, al tomar la poción envejecedora, hace que su mente ya no sea la de un chico de 18 años y por eso ya piensa en casarse y demás, aunque sus recuerdos no se borraron.

Ahora contesto reviews, pero antes quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por todos los que me han dejado.

**Flor Malfoy**: Hola manis! Todo bien? Espero que si, bueno, para distraerte un poco de la intriga que tenés con resultados... te traje el capi 2 de este fic, a ver que te parece... ya dentro de un rato te mando un mail, besotes manis, nos vemos!

**kblack**: Hola! Se que hago sufrir mucho a Herm, pero va a ser asi para ella este fic, y sobre lo de Draki que no se dio cuenta, es porque puede no ser la unica Hermione Granger en el mundo, pero ahora ya casi ni duda que es ella. Sobre Herm es distinto porque Draki se ve mucho mayor que como ella lo conocía. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Jane**: Aquí he seguido, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**sora121**: jaja, aquí he seguido asi no tenes tanta intriga, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Asil Black**: jaja, si atacamos juntas con mi manis, jeje, espero que te gusten los nuevos fics, besos!

**Devhora Schwarzkopf**: Me alegro mucho que te guste, sigue leyendo, besos!

Listo, para ser el primer capi no estuvo nada mal eh? No esperaba tantos y por eso estoy re contenta.

Antes de irme quería invitarlos a leer mis otros dos fics, que tb son Dr/Hr, en mi perfil pueden encontrarlos, los espero!

Y también quería recomendarles los fics de mi manis Flor Malfoy, les dejo el link de su perfil para que elijan el que les guste:

http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy

Bueno amigos eso es todo, nos vemos.

Besotes, hasta la próxima!!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** –o0o-o0o-o0o-


	4. Capitulo III

**_Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?_**

_Advertencia_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling, que en estos momentos estoy prácticamente odiándola porque me he enterado que va a matar a Harry Potter en el 7º libro, si alguien tiene una versión errónea de esto, me lo comunica por favor porque estoy con ganas de asesinarla a ella... (no es mentira...)

_Capitulo III_

-Quítate los lentes –ordenó seguidamente.

Hermione no se movió. Se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa, firme como una estatua. Miraba a aquel hombre a través de los oscuros cristales. Ella no era una psicóloga, pero era fácil de comprendes que aquel tipo de aspecto poderoso no era un hombre correcto ni considerado.

Se dio cuenta también, de que estaba ante un hombre del mismo tipo que su padre. Ni borracho ni vicioso quizá, o por lo menos con sus vicios dosificados, pero aún así, un despiadado con Richard Granger.

-He dicho que te quites los lentes –repitió Draco, impacientándose y queriendo sacarse la duda que tanto remordía en su mente: ¿era aquella joven sabelotodo de Hogwarts, la misma que tenía ante sus ojos?, pero lamentablemente no podía preguntárselo directamente, porque en caso de que fuera una muggle común, no conocería nada del mundo mágico y eso lo metería en un gran lío.

-No puedo hacerlo. No lo haré. ¿Qué desea de mi? –respondió la joven.

-¿Es que no te lo dijo tu padre?

Hermione alzó los hombros. Era su aspecto frío como el hielo. Draco sintió que no se intimidaría ante lo difícil, sino que por el contrario, eso aumentaría su interés. Si aquella joven le había agradado para esposa sólo con verla caminar por la calle, muchísimo más le gustaba ahora, observando su personalidad.

-Ya veo que no eres dócil –manifestó.

-¿A qué fin voy a serlo con usted? No lo conozco.

-Pero te pido en matrimonio.

-Con lo cual cree hacerme una aprobación.

Draco abrió los labios y los volvió a cerrar. Jamás en toda su vida de luchador le desconcertó nada, y aquella muchacha altiva le estaba desconcertando. Pensó que si era la Hermione que él conocía, había cambiado totalmente su forma de ser.

-¿No es suficiente para ti, que eres hija de un indeseable borracho, que un hombre como yo esté dispuesto a casarse contigo?

-Supongo que no se considerará usted un superdotado para que yo, encima, le esté agradecida por el favor que me hace.

Draco se sentó de golpe y se quedó mirándola asombrado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que una mujer lo desconcertaba y aquella mujer era casi una chiquilla, pues no tendría mucho más de veinte años.

Aplastó la mano sobre su escritorio, como si con aquel ademán tratara de ganar tiempo. Después la miró.

Y de repente, sin decirle una sola palabra, se puso de nuevo en pie, se acercó a ella y de un manotazo le quitó los anteojos. Hermione no movió un solo músculo de su rostro. Despreciaba a aquel hombre. Sería inútil cuanto dijera o hiciera para variar el concepto que de él había formado en un instante.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás ante aquel rostro terriblemente magullado, que aún así, no perdía arrogancia ni hermosura.

-¿Quién... quién... –gritó exasperado –te puso así? ¿Acaso eres una mujer de la vida y te dejas golpear por los hombres?

Hermione se agitó. Lo miró fijamente.

-Si vuelve a decir una sola palabra que me ofenda, salgo de aquí y usted no vuelve a verme.

Draco no pidió perdón. Estaba francamente furioso.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Mi padre. Me negué a venir aquí ... Ya ve usted los resultados.

-¡Maldito canalla! Vete, sal tú también –le dio la espalda. –Admiro lo bello y lo puro –añadió roncamente. –aunque yo sea un asqueroso indecente. El contraste agrada a los hombres como yo. Con ese aspecto no podré pedirte que seas mi mujer.

-Es que no lo seré nunca Draco Malfoy. Ni con este aspecto ni con otro –le respondió ella desafiante, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento al decir el nombre y recordar al anterior Malfoy que había conocido.

Draco dio la vuelta y quedó mirándola, asombrado.

-¿Qué no vas a ser mi esposa?

-No.

-Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que yo lo decidí así?

-Pero yo no.

-Eres muy altiva.

-Soy honrada. No me vendo. ¿Me entiende usted? Me río de su dinero, de su poder y de su influencia. Yo no soy una mujer ambiciosa. Me educaron para algo mejor que ser concubina de un tipo despreciable como usted. ¿Desea aún hacerme su esposa, después de saber lo mucho que lo desprecio?

Contra lo que podía suponerse, Draco fue hacia ella sin furor. La empujó hacia una butaca y la miró desde su altura.

-Oyéndote, despiertas los sentidos más fríos, pero a mi eso no me afecta, ya ni siquiera me resulta desagradable tu rostro magullado. Hermione Granger –añadió cortante. –voy a casarme contigo cuanto antes. Lo que tú sientas por mí, lo que pienses, lo que digas, no me importa para nada. Vas a ser mi mujer por encima de todo.

Sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sí mismo, abrió la puerta y llamó a gritos:

-Fabrizzio, Fabrizzio, tráeme al cerdo de Richard.

Casi inmediatamente el borracho se presentó, empujado por el secretario. Draco lo asió por las solapas de su saco, lo sacudió y le gritó enfurecido:

-Mírala bien, ¿lo oyes miserable? Ya se que no se crió a tu lado. Ya se que no la quieres, porque nunca fuiste capaz de querer a nadie más que a ti mismo. Pues bien, escucha esto. Voy a casarme con ella pasado mañana. El tiempo justo de arreglar lo necesario. Vas a llevarla a tu casa y vas a cuidar de su vida como si de la tuya se tratara. Si vuelves a tocarla, te parto la cabeza en mil pedazos. ¿Entendido?

-Es menor de edad –se envalentonó Richard, considerando que se le escapaba la oportunidad, -y mientras esté bajo mi patria potestad, haré lo que se me de la gana. Aún estoy a tiempo de negarme a dar el consentimientos. ¿Ha puesto ella condiciones? Porque si no lo ha hecho, lo haré yo.

Hermione se puso en pie. Se sentía cansada, muy cansada. Y asqueada de aquello. Los dos hombres, diferentes en posición social, moralmente se parecían. Los odió a los dos por igual.

Se encaminó a la puerta.

-Quieta –ordenó Draco. La sujetó por un brazo y miró de nuevo a Richard. –Escucha, tendrás que admitir mis condiciones cuando las ponga. Fíjate bien en esto que te voy a decir. Si no me la traes mañana sin esas manchas en la cara, mandaré a matarte. Será muy fácil que uno de mis coches pase junto a ti y te atropelle –rió cruelmente. –Lamentaremos el accidente amigo mío.

Richard se menguó. Era un cobarde. Entre dientes, gruño:

-Esta bien. Vamos Hermione.

Draco no les detuvo. Le molestaban las dos manchas moradas que Hermione tenía alrededor de sus ojos. Era una visión muy desagradable para él.

-0-

Estacionó su elegante auto a pocos metros de la acera. Vio a Richard sentado como un perro en el primer escalón de la casa.

Descendió y cruzó la calle a paso firme, muy propio de él. Pisaba como era. Caminaba denotando su fuerte temperamento.

Richard, al verlo se puso en pie, sosteniendo la botella de vino por el cuello.

-¿Dónde está tu hija?

-Arriba. Puedes subir.

Pasó junto a él sin responder. Subió de dos en dos los carcomidos escalones. En el ático se detuvo jadeante. Tocó la puerta con firmeza, casi inmediatamente, ésta se abrió.

-Hola –dijo. Y empujándola pasó ante ella. –Cierra –ordenó.

Hermione ya no tenía manchas en el rostro. Vestía una bata de casa, muy vieja, pero limpia. Calzaba chinelas. Tenía el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y su nuca, blanca y tersa, quedaba al descubierto. Draco la miró fijamente.

-Eres muy guapa –dijo con acento insinuante. –Muy guapa.

Hermione no respondió. Sus ojos miel parecía más oscuros en aquel instante. Por supuesto, su frialdad era visible, pero esto no inquietó a Draco. Es mas, quizá despertó su interés. Él era así. Las cosas fáciles lo cansaban enseguida.

-He venido a verte –dijo, tomándola por un brazo. –Necesitaba verte.

-Suélteme.

-Vas a ser mi mujer.

-Ya lo sé. No creo que me sea posible huir –dijo, mordiendo cada sílaba –teniendo un perro fiel en la puerta. Pero algún día sentirá usted haberme hecho su mujer. No va a ser todo tan fácil como supone.

-Si fuera fácil, ni siquiera lo intentaría –rió Draco tranquilamente sin enojarse. –Me gustas mucho. No he conocido otra chica como tú. Rebelde, bonita y educada. Eres muy educada. Tu madre supo lo que hacía contigo. Apuesto a que cuando te educó pensó en un millonario.

-Mi madre era tan poco ambiciosa como yo.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Torció el gesto con asco visible.

-Entre este cuchitril y mi residencia principesca, la elección es obvia.

-Para mi no. Prefiero ser dueña de mi persona.

-Pues lo lamento por ti. Seré yo tu dueño. Nos casaremos mañana. Eso he venido a decirte. Si huyes, mataré a tu padre. Si, sí, ya se que no te interesa demasiado su vida, la de ese viejo indecente. Sería extraño que te doliera. Pero aún así, aunque tuviera que rebuscar por el mundo entero, te encontraría. No suelo dejar mis negocios a medias.

Al hablar, se balanceaba rítmicamente. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y su odiosa sonrisa de hombre poderoso cortaba el cuadro sensual de su boca.

-Eres –añadió –una muchacha magnífica. Poseerte será la máxima dicha.

Hermione enrojeció. Pero aun así, no bajó su altivez y su desprecio.

-No creo que sea una satisfacción para usted poseer algo sin vida.

-¿Sin vida?

-Jamás la tendré para usted en la intimidad conmigo.

-¡Oh! –rió divertido. –Eso no tiene importancia. No suelo inquietarme por lo que sientan y piensen los demás. Sólo me inquieto por lo que siento y pienso yo. Además, algún día tal vez me canse de ti, de tu altivez, de tu desprecio y entonces será muy fácil para mí echarte de mi vida –y sin esperar respuesta añadió: -Como no soy un hombre libre, pues me debo a mis obligaciones financieras, no puedo detenerme más. Sólo he venido a decirte esto y a saber si estabas aquí. No me fío mucho del cerdo de tu padre.

Dicho lo cuál la tomó de un brazo antes de que ella pudiera retroceder. La fundió contra su cuerpo con fiereza. Con un brazo la sujetó por la cintura. Ésta era frágil, fácil de abarcar. Le agradó aquel contacto de mujer. Con la mano libre le mantuvo inmóvil y erguido el mentón. Miró la boca femenina. Jamás había sido besada por los hombres, y el hecho de que la primicia de sus labios se la llevara aquel tipo, le produjo un estremecimiento bien perceptible. Esto enardeció aún más al rubio. Soltó el mentó, la abarcó con los dos brazos y la fundió en su cuerpo. La besó larga, interminablemente, hasta cortarle la respiración. Ella mantuvo los labios firmemente apretados, pero esto no menguó en absoluto el deseo masculino, sino que, por el contrario, lo excitó aún más.

-Algún día –dijo sin soltarla –los abrirás para recibirme y te gozarás en perder tu boca en la mía. Algún día. Soy demasiado hombre para que las mujeres pasen a mi lado sin notarme. (N/A: Chicas, aquí tenemos al Draki engreído que estaba en Hogwarts, jeje)

La soltó riendo, dejándola desfallecida contra la pared, y se alejó hacia la puerta.

-Lo odiaré siempre –dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, pero lo bastante perceptible para que él también la entendiera –lo odiaré mientras viva.

-Me gustas. Me gustas más desde que te besé. Hasta mañana. Tu maldito padre te llevará a la iglesia. Y no te retrases. No soy hombre que espere tranquilamente las transacciones comerciales. (N/A: ¿demasiado inhumano, no?)

-0-

Se hallaba tendido en un diván, con las piernas extendidas sobre una mesa. Una criada abría los ventanales. Una doncella recogía la mesa.

Draco las veía a través de sus ojos entornados y le hacía gracia aquella rapidez de los criados. Tenía siete. La casa lo requería.

Él apenas si tenía tiempo para descansar en el hogar, pero alguna vez, como aquella noche, víspera de su boda, se encontraba solo en el salón, oyendo la música y con la mente vacía. Ni planos, ni edificios, ni empleados. Ni siquiera la boda del día siguiente. La mente vacía, despejada. El humo del cigarrillo que ascendía y la música suave, melodiosa, que llegaba a él, adormeciéndolo.

-Señor –dijo la doncella, asomándose por la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con el salón. –Mister Haydon desea verlo.

Draco movió un ojo y apenas abrió la boca para decir:

-Que pase aquí.

¿Qué podía desear Alex a las once de la noche? Supuso que ningún asunto de la oficina. Él se marchaba a la Costa Azul al día siguiente, por una semana, con su esposa... Era curioso. Su esposa... tenía unos labios suaves, aunque no se abrieran y unos preciosos ojos. Y un cuerpo que se fundía fácilmente contra el suyo. Alex quedaba encargado de sus asuntos durante aquella semana. Seguro que no haría tonterías. A decir verdad, Alex era un hombre demasiado juicioso, nunca cometía faltas.

-Buenas noches.

-No me obligues a moverme Alex –susurró soñoliento. –Estoy muy cómodo así.

El amigo avanzó y se sentó a su lado. Draco lo miró.

-¿Ocurre algo en la oficina?

-No.

-Pues tú dirás.

-Me había acostado ya. No podía dormir. Me creí en el deber de levantarme, tomar el auto y venir...

-¿Si?

-No te burles. Te estoy hablando en serio. Sé que eres estupendo para el negocio. Sé que has rectificado errores que han cometido nuestros arquitectos. Sé que sin haber estudiado nada jamás, sabes más que ellos de planos y construcciones. Pero de la vida real, de la vida de cada día, no sabes absolutamente nada.

-No te entiendo Alex –dijo sin moverse, al tiempo de suspirar.

-Te vas a casar.

Draco se sentó de golpe.

-¿Era eso?

-Si. Sigo pensando que vas a hacer un disparate. No porque la chica no se merezca un millonario. Quizás se merece mucho más. Escucha Draco, he conocido lo suficiente a su madre para saber que era una mujer admirable. Se que hizo de esa joven una continuidad de ella misma. Tú mides a esa muchacha a través de su padre y es un tremendo error. Crees que es un objeto de venta como Richard Granger. Si a éste le mandas a matar a su mejor amigo por una botella de aguardiente, lo haría. Pero lo hija Draco, fue educada de modo muy distinto y su modo de ser no coincide en nada con su padre.

-Déjate de sermonear Alex –gruñó Draco, molesto. -¿Es que no me consideras capaz de hacer feliz a Hermione Granger?

-Francamente no Draco. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque son totalmente diferentes. Tú jamás considerarás como se merece a esa muchacha. Siempre verás en ella al indeseable de su padre. Y deberías ver a su madre.

-No la he conocido –rió despreocupado –ni me interesa en absoluto. Escucha Alex, quiero que sepas esto. Te dejo hablar porque eres mi amigo. Porque te estimo, porque se que eres inteligente y porque eres un elemento importante en mi empresa. Pero lo que no tolero es que te metas en mi vida privada con respecto a mi próxima boda. Me gusta esa joven. Me gusta cada día más y no renunciaré a ella por nada en el mundo, como yo no he renunciado a la empresa constructora cuando entré a ella como peón. ¿Recuerdas? Tu estás a mi lado, te hice rico a la vez que yo hacía fortuna. ¿Por qué razón? Por una muy humana. Me diste la mano cuando empecé a trabajar. Cuando salí de Londres lleno de ambiciones, me juré a mi mismo enriquecerme a costa de lo que fuera. Tú me ayudaste. Y aquel día, cuando me vi subiendo sacos de cemento por el andamio, me dije mirando en torno: "Todo esto será mío". Y lo fue. Igualmente me ha ocurrido ahora con la hija de ese cerdo borracho.

-Te diré algo mas Draco. Dejando a un lado el daño que le puedes hacer a Hermione casándote con ella, pese a tu riqueza y a tu poder, tienes a su padre. ¿Podrás evitar, pese a tu poderío, que ese hombre sea el padre de esa mujer? De esa mujer que será la tuya.

Draco Malfoy se largó a reír de buena gana. Lo apuntó con el dedo y dijo jocoso.

-En eso ya pensé. Y ves tú, yo que nunca me preocupé de los obstáculos, en esto pensé. Y he encontrado una solución magnífica.

-¿Puedo conocerla?

-No. La sabrás después, cuando llegue la hora.

Alex se puso en pie con lentitud. Ya sabía que no habría forma de evitar aquella boda. Pero aún así, decidió probar la última oportunidad que le quedaba.

-Hay algo con lo que seguramente no contaste Draco.

-¿Si? –su burló. -¿Puedes decírmelo tú?

-Es distinta a ti.

-Mejor para complementarse.

-No creo eso posible. Ella es una joven culta, educada, espiritual. Tu eres un grosero, un inculto, un materialista.

Draco no se enojo... Por lo visto, aquella noche estaba de buen humor.

Se puso en pie. Era más alto y más fuerte que su amigo y, naturalmente mucho más joven, pues sólo tenía veintiocho años.

-Alex –exclamó con acento exagerado –sabes poco de mujeres. Has tenido una novia en tu vida y te casaste con ella. Nunca has sentido una pasión fuerte. La has querido y sigues queriéndola del mismo modo. En tu vida no hubo ni un solo momento emocional.

-Te prohíbo...

-Permíteme pasar por alto tu prohibición. Has venido a decirme cosas ingratas. No puedes ahora evitar que yo trate sobre el mismo tema respecto a ti. Cierto que Hermione puede ser educada. La verdad, no me detuve a pensar en ese detalle. Cierto que yo jamás pasé del quinto año, pero me hice rico sin cultura. A la hora de dormir con una mujer –añadió brutal –la cultura, la inteligencia, todo eso que yo no tengo, sobra. La mujer ni siquiera lo recuerda. Y yo te aseguro que en la intimidad, Hermione, quiera o no, reconocerá que soy para ella el hombre más culto y educado del mundo. Si no me crees, espera y verás. Se demasiado de mujeres, de sus apetencias, de sus deseos, de sus necesidades, para que Hermione pase por mi vida sin notarme.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Un monstruo si quieres, pero que ella necesitará en su vida, como tú necesitas a tu incolora mujer.

-Te prohíbo...

-Ya sabes el refrán. Si no quieres oír, no hables.

Alex salió de allí sin responder. Draco quedó riendo. Por supuesto, la cultura y la distinción innata de su futura esposa, le importaban menos que un pepino.

-0-

Se tendió de nuevo en el diván y extendió las piernas sobre la mesa de centro. El cigarrillo se había apagado. Lo encendió de nuevo y aspiró con fuerza. Le supo áspero. Lo aplastó en el cenicero a su alcance y encendió otro.

Casi inmediatamente anunciaron la visita de Richard Granger.

Esta vez se puso de pie en un salto. ¿Por qué aquel borracho miserable había dejado sola a su hija? De repente sintió como si le arrancaran las entrañas, pero no se detuvo a pensar por qué.

Avanzó hacia el recién llegado como una catapulta, lo tomo por las solapas del saco y lo sacudió sin cuidados.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tu hija? –gritó exasperado.

Richard, triunfal, levantó la llave.

-No escapa –dijo gangoso. –Está bien cerrada.

-¿A qué vienes? ¿Quién te dio permiso a ti para entrar aquí?

-Vengo a poner mis condiciones.

Draco sonrió cansado. Aquel tipo...

-Di que deseas. Acaba de una vez. Es tarde y me voy a la cama. Tengo que madrugar.

-Yo viviré con ustedes.

-¿Si?

-Me pasará una pensión.

-¿Si?

-Me emborracharé sólo una vez por semana.

-No es mucho –rió Draco con disimulo. -¿Qué mas?

-Vestiré buenos trajes, comeré con ustedes en la mesa y tendré un auto para mí.

-¿Y no quieres una catedral?

-¿Cómo?

-Nada... Continúa ¿Qué más deseas? ¿No te apetece trabajar en mi empresa?

Richard torció el gesto.

-No estoy muy sano –balbuceó –el trabajo me agita.

-¿Has trabajado mucho en tu vida?

-¿Le parece a usted poco el trabajo que me dieron mis tres esposas?

-Si, por supuesto. Bien. Hablaremos de eso mañana. ¿Qué te parece si ahora te fueras a descansar?

-Yo creo que si me adelantara un dinero...

-Si –metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un puñado de billetes. –Yp también pongo una condición. Mañana te emborrachas. De tal modo que no saldrás de tu casa en todo el día. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, naturalmente.

-No vayas a la boda de tu hija.

Richard huyó antes de que le quitaran el dinero.

Draco sonrió asqueado. Él era un tipo sin demasiados escrúpulos. Pero aquel indeseable que vendía a su hija... Claro que quien la compraba era él. ¿Había muchas diferencia entre los dos?

La pregunta apenas si rozo su conciencia. Draco Malfoy la tenía muy adaptable.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas gente linda!!! Aki he vuelto con un nuevo capi!!! Me demoré un poquito, pero fue por falta de tiempo, xq las ideas las tengo a full!!!

En este capi tenemos un poco más de los dos años dp de que Draki abandono Hogwarts y lo vimos muy vividor y realmente despreciable, ¿no?, hasta me da pena a mí por Hermione, pero quédense tranquis que si lo escribo yo, no puede tener otro final que no sea feliz...

Casi se reconocen entre ellos... claro que a Herm se le hace mucho más difícil, porque el Draco que ella recuerda, tenía doce años menos que el que esta viendo ahora... él en cambio, duda por la personalidad de esta Hermione... ¿se darán cuenta? Luego lo veremos...

Ahora si, quiero agradecer a los reviews y los respondo:

**Flor Malfoy**: Como siempre manis, la primera sos vos =D, viste que me puse y lo escribí... son las 3 de la mañana y ya me pesan un poco los párpados... jeje, pero aquí estoy, firme para mis lectores, jejeje, ahora la pregunta de la burris mayor... ¿qué es un crossover? Xq la vdd ni idea... Y ¿qué te parecio este capi? Vamos avanzando de a poco... pero tengo las ideas bien en claro... eso si, no te cuento de este xq sino van a perder gracia todos mis fics para vos, por lo menos en uno manis, quedate con la intriga, jejejeje. Besotes linda, TKMMMM!!!!

**Asil Black**: Ya le transmiti el mensaje a mi manis, jeje, y sobre lo de Rowling, ya tengo ganas de matarla por lo de Harry en el 7º libro, ¿sabes algo?. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Akiori Sara Hiwatari Akiyama**: Hola! Que bueno que te guste, lo central de este fic va a ser el drama, asi que no va a tener demasiada "accion", jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Gata2242**: Ok, aquí continue para que ya no estes en "ascuas", aunque... ¿ya no estas intrigada? Jejej, que mala soy, jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos, besos!

Bien, están todos... Creo que nunca les dije (en este fic), lo feliz que pueden hacer a una escritora, los ánimos que pueden darle y las ganas para seguir (o dejar, jeje), con un simple comentario que pueden hacerle apretando ese pequeño botoncito al final de la página que dice "**GO**", así que me alegran mucho si me dicen que les parece el fic...

También les dejo mi mail por si se les ofrece cualquier cosa, pero eso si, por favor, no manden virus: **nattymalfoyhotmail.com**

Y antes de irme, sólo tres cositas más: primero, los invito a leer mis otros fics, Draco / Hermione, por supuesto, hay uno que ya está terminado y es cortito para los que les gustan así, el otro es más largo y aún lo estoy escribiendo, pueden acceder a ellos desde mi perfil, así que son bienvenidos allí, los espero!

La segunda recomendación que tengo para hacerles es sobre los fic de mi manis **Flor Malfoy**, una gran escritora, les dejo el link de su perfil para que elijan allá:

http : www . fanfiction . net / profile . php?userid=570158

No olviden quitarle los espacios. Por último quería recomendarles el fic "**La hija de Lord Voldemort**" de Hitomi Felton, una historia muy buena, les dejo el link, tampoco olviden quitarle los espacios:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1858730

Bueno, eso es todo.

Besotes, hasta la próxima!!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** –o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	5. Capitulo IV

**_Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?_**

**__**

_Advertencia_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 4:_

-Hermione –dijo Caroline Haydon con ternura, -si algún día nos necesitas... ya sabes donde encontrarnos.

Hermione parecía una muerta. Tan pálida como su traje blanco. Tan triste como una noche sin luna. Tan muda como una enferma. Caroline pensó que no la escuchaba, asió su mano y se la oprimió fuertemente.

-Hermione, él no es malo.

La joven la miró. No había expresión en sus ojos.

-Te aseguro que no lo es. Lo que pasa es que siempre le fue bien todo en esta vida (N/A: en la parte que ella conoce...). Está creído, si quieres engreído, poseído de su poder. Pero nosotros, que lo conocemos hace tiempo, sabemos que en el fondo es una gran persona.

Hermione no contestó, "muy en el fondo" pensó en cambio. Miraba al frente. Gente y más gente. Había sido una boda de exhibición. Tal vez las chicas de su edad la envidiaran, ella hubiera cambiado con cualquiera de ellas, la más pobre, la más desgraciada.

También vio a Draco, golpeando el hombro de un señor mayor, con aspecto de aristócrata . Y vio a Alex que la miraba también.

No estaba su padre. Cuando los señores Haydon fueron a buscarla, dormía borracho sobre la cama. Parecía un fardo. Ella no durmió en toda la noche y lo escuchó andar por la casa a tropezones.

Todo el mundo la había besado. Le supieron amargos aquellos besos. También Draco Malfoy, el hombre que era su marido, la besó. Un beso fugaz, que no se parecía a aquella quemadura que aún ardía en su boca.

-Hermione –dijo Caroline Haydon, tocándola en el brazo. –Vamos, Draco hace señas para que subas al auto. Todo ha terminado. Alex y yo nos encargaremos de los invitados, ustedes váyanse enseguida.

La empujó, porque ella no era capaz de dar un paso. Subió al auto y casi inmediatamente vio aparecer a Draco por la puerta. Se sentó a su lado, la miró y sonrió con su habitual suficiencia.

No dijo nada. El auto arrancó y Draco dijo:

-Subirás a cambiarte en un instante.

-No tengo ropa –dijo Hermione, casi sin abrir los labios.

-De eso me encargué yo. Tienes la habitación llena de objetos personales, modelos adecuados a tu edad y posición.

Se mordió los labios.

-Espero que seas feliz –agregó Draco.

No respondió.

-Y procura alegrar esa cara. No has ido a la horca. Te has casado en la catedral, como todas las potentadas.

Guardó silencio. Ella se recostó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. El banquete se celebraba en un céntrico hotel. Ellos iban hacia la casa de Draco, el chofer los llevaba.

-Tomaremos el avión a las doce –dijo el rubio cuando el auto se detuvo ante la principesca mansión.

Hermione descendió como una autómata. Vio a los criados alineados a lo largo de la terraza, seguramente los esperaban.

Draco la tomo del brazo y subió las escaleras. Al llegar ante los criados dijo:

-Esta es su señora.

Después dijo los nombres de todos. Hermione no recordó ninguno segundos después. Con la misma inconsciencia subió hacia el recibidor.

-Ve a tu cuarto. Tu doncella te guiará. Dentro de unos segundos iré contigo. Tengo que hablarte.

Se estremeció, pero no lo miró. Siguió a la doncella recogiendo el borde del vestido nupcial. Al llegar arriba preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Melleny, señora.

-Gracias Melleny.

-Aquí está su habitación señora.

-Gracias, puede retirarse.

-¿No quiere que... la ayude?

-Gracias de nuevo, lo haré sola.

Entró y cerró tras de sí. No miró alrededor. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué le importaba a ella todo aquello?

Sobre la ancha cama había montones de cajas, por el suelo, en las sillas. Zapatos, sombreros, modelos de tarde, de noche, de mañana...

Era muy espléndido. Pero no le servía de nada. Ella era un trozo de hierro. Que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, pero nada más.

Procedió a quitarse el vestido. Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta. Se dio vuelta como si la hubieran pinchado. Lo vio allí, sonriendo como si nada.

Ella, roja de vergüenza, a medio desvestir, gritó sin poder contenerse:

-Salga que ahí! No he terminado!

Parsimonioso, Draco cerró la puerta luego de entrar.

-No te asustes. Por ahora sólo he venido a hablar de tu padre.

Hermione, nerviosamente, buscó una bata entre todas aquellas lujosas prendas de ropa y la puso sobre su ropa interior. Se hallaba de espaldas a él y pudo ver, llena de vergüenza y rubor, que los ojos de Draco la miraban como si le quitaran las ligeras prendas con que cubría su cuerpo. Sintió la sensación de que se encontraba desnuda ante él e instintivamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, como si intentara protegerse.

Draco soltó una risotada.

-Eres una ingenua –manifestó –Te advierto que tendrás que acostumbrarte a muchas cosas. Sé que estás muy bien educada, que eres eso que la gente dice "espiritual", pero te gustará vivir conmigo. De eso estoy completamente seguro. Tendría que no conocer a las mujeres para no estarlo, y las conozco ¡vaya si las conozco!

Hermione, roja de vergüenza y de rabia, abotonó la bata hasta el cuello y bruscamente se volvió hacia él.

-Venía usted a hablarme de mi padre.

Draco quedó mirándola fijamente. Dio un paso hacia ella, la tomó de la muñeca, se la apretó con irritación y exclamó furioso:

-Nada de usted, ¿entendido? Desde este instante me tutearás. Y quiero advertirte una cosa, pretendo empezar la vida conyugal con armonía. Será mejor para ti que vayas bajando esa altivez, que conmigo no te servirá de nada. Te presente eso. Yo no soy hombre considerado. Me hice rico a fuerza de engañar a los demás. No les robé, no soy un ladrón. Simplemente fui más hábil que ellos. ¿Entiendes? Con esto quiero decirte que a pesar de mi falta de escrúpulos para el género humano, para lo mío soy de una rectitud y honestidad extremadas. Eres mi esposa, llevas mi nombre. No es ilustre, pero es el mío. Por esa razón, desde este instante tú serás para mí lo primordial. Si entiendes eso y empezamos la vida de acuerdo, todo irá mejor. Ahora bien, si te rebelas, si sigues en tu actitud de altivez y descortesía, de igual modo serás mía y serás, por supuesto, menos feliz, porque no tendré contigo más consideración de la que representa mi nombre en tu persona.

-Venía usted a hablarme de mi padre.

-0-

Draco se sentó de golpe en el borde de la gran cama. Para hacerlo tuvo que retirar algunas prendas. Lo hizo con fiereza. Tenía las cejas juntas y los labio firmemente apretados (N/A: algo así jeje), lo que indicaba su gran irritación.

Ella, de pie en la mitad de la habitación, parecía más majestuosa. Draco sintió un loco deseo y como no era hombre que dominara sus ansiedades, bruscamente se puso en pie, la tomó por la cintura y la dobló contra sí. Casi desnuda, sintió el cuerpo de Draco en el suyo como un pecado. Su rigidez era tal, que Draco sintió crecer su deseo.

-Vas a terminar por enfurecerme de verdad –dijo entre dientes. –No sabes con el enemigo que te enfrentas. Si fueras dócil y suave las cosas serían de otra manera. Pero ten presente esto –añadió enardecido, más pálido de lo normal por el esfuerzo de contenerse en algo. –Entraré en tu vida de tal modo, que un día por piedad me pedirás besos y caricias. Aún no me conoces. Eres una chiquilla. Está bien que odies a tu padre, que detestes al mundo que te rodea, porque no fue bueno contigo. Pero yo soy tu marido y ten presente que no soy uno corriente –le asió el mentón mientras con la otra mano la sostenía por la cintura.

Hermione tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos, no estaba asustada. Era una muchacha valiente. Estaba desafiadora. Draco sintió como si mil demonios entraran en él. La levantó, la besó en los labios hasta hacerle daño y la tiró con rabia sobre la cama.

-Vas a conocerme un poco –advirtió –te aseguro que sí.

Inclinado sobre ella, la miraba fija y apasionadamente. Había dentro de él una rabia contenida. Ya se había dado cuenta que Hermione jamás dejaría de ser una bella estatua y esa certeza llenó de horror su vida por un instante, sólo por un instante porque supo que algún día ella lo necesitará tanto como él la estaba necesitando en aquel momento.

Los ojos de Hermione lo miraban. Eran unos ojos impresionantemente imperturbables. Tan inmóviles que se diría que eran unas pupilas muertas. Evidentemente eran dos caracteres muy parecidos, si bien por distintas causas. Sus manos, caídas a lo largo del cuerpo, no se movieron. No trató de defenderse, se dispuso a recibirlo como si fuera un castigo.

Cuando Draco buscó su cuerpo, la besó y la perdió en su pecho, no hizo ni dijo nada que denotara su rechazo. Fue como un poste. Pero sintió los besos de Draco como fuego en su boca, que se mantuvo cerrada.

Fue una lucha callada, pero feroz entre los dos. Ella demostró una vez más que no tenía ningún parecido a su padre. Altiva, fría, inconmovible, dejó a Draco desconcertado, pues fue la primera vez que una mujer se portaba de aquel modo con él.

-Eres dura –dijo roncamente. –Muy dura. Pero ya cambiarás, no estás tratando con un hombre débil. Sé que cambiarás porque yo lo lograré.

La hora del avión ya había pasado.

-0-

La miró desde su altura. Hermione se sentía morir, estaba destrozada y dolida, pero antes dejarse matar que manifestarlo. Buscó su ropa, se la puso y fue hacia el baño sin decir una palabra.

En aquel instante alguien golpeó la puerta. Draco se estremeció, de pie en la mitad de la habitación, se preguntó si era él una fantasma reflejo de sí mismo.

A paso largo, tan fiero como la expresión de su rostro, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre Fabrizzio?

-Todo listo. Ha quedado en el sanatorio.

-Bien.

-Tuvimos que dominarlo a la fuerza.

-Me lo supongo.

-Escandalizó a todo el barrio.

-No importa.

-Peleó como un enloquecido.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte Fabrizzio.

-Si señor –y tímidamente añadió –La hora del avión...

Draco cortó con un gesto. Roncamente dijo:

-Ya lo sé. No habrá viaje.

Y cerró la puerta en la cara del asombrado Fabrizzio. Dio la vuelta y miró alrededor, ella aún no había salido del baño. Sintió un loco furor. Hubiera querido romper aquella puerta en mil pedazos. Con esa idea se acercó a ella y la golpeó sin piedad.

-Sal de ahí, ¿me oyes?

Cosa extraña, Hermione salió totalmente serena.

-¿Por qué grita de ese modo? –preguntó con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estuviera desgarrada. –Creo haberle demostrado que no necesita la violencia para someterme. Me tendrá a la hora que quiera, cuando quiera y como se le antoje. Pero no creo que eso le dé grandes placeres...

Draco sintió tal furor que por un segundo creyó que iba a abofetearla. No, él no la quería así, como un hierro que se toma en los brazos. No, maldita sea. Él quería a una mujer, se casó con una. Se creyó tan poderoso que con pensó que una mujer se mantuviera fría y frígida ante sus caricias y sus besos. Aquel poste llamado Hermione, era peor para él que un castigo de Voldemort.

Voldemort... ¿qué habría sido de él? Pensó con rabia y dolor en el mundo mágico que había tenido que dejar culpa del desgraciado de su padre. Observó a Hermione y tuvo muchas ganas de averiguar si era la que él conocía y tanto había odiado por ser sangre sucia... y ahora él vivía como ellos... las vueltas de la vida... La joven estaba aún mirándolo y Draco recordó que estaba enojado con ella.

No obstante, bajó su crueldad. Iba a luchar con ella con las mismas armas y veríamos quién vencía de los dos. Él tenía el poder en su mano, ella ahora era una mujer.

-Siéntate –ordenó.

Como una autómata, la joven, vestida con un bonito modelo de mañana, se sentó. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Eran unas piernas perfectas, como lo era todo su cuerpo, su rostro, su pelo, su perfume y toda ella.

Draco desvió los ojos de su figura. Se sentó lejos de ella y también cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

-No habrá viaje.

Ella no contestó. Lo escuchaba solamente. Miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando movía su pie. Draco se fijo en la vestimenta de la joven y cruel, dijo:

-Te has puesto la ropa que yo te compre, pese a cuanto me odias y todo lo que me desprecias.

-La he ganado.

-Eres una cínica.

-Como usted.

Draco apretó los labios, iba a levantarse como un loco, pero se contuvo. No había ganado su riqueza armando ruido. Lo había hecho a fuerza de paciencia y habilidad. Perder el control por una mujer, era darle demasiada importancia. Se calmó como por "magia".

-No saldremos de viaje –repitió. –Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y considero que merece más la pena continuarlo, que darte gustos a ti.

-No me interesan los viajes.

-Ya veo que tienes respuesta para todo.

-No soy muda.

-Bien, ahora debo hablarte de tu padre.

-No se moleste –despreció. –No me interesa lo que pueda ocurrirle. No soy cruel por eso, a decir verdad, sólo lo conocí para recibir sus golpes.

-Lo he enviado a un sanatorio. Costó dominarlo, pero lo han conseguido. Espero que una cura de desintoxicación lo deje como nuevo.

Ella alzó los hombros.

-Por lo visto ni eso te importa.

Hermione se puso en pie y fue hacia la ventana.

-En absoluto.

Draco temió cometer un nuevo atropello y no quería. Era la primera vez que no quería ser demasiado cruel. Bruscamente se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un violento golpe.

Entonces Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada. Un profundo estremecimiento que la sacudió en lo más hondo de su ser. Llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un ahogado gemido.

Quedó inmóvil como una estatua, pero no pensó en rebelarse ni huir. Aquella soberbia de Draco iba a resultarle muy cara. Quisiera o no, por primera vez en su vida, iba a saber lo que era el desprecio de una mujer.

Alzó los ojos y susurró:

-Me han humillado como jamás lo han hecho con mujer alguna y haré pagar cara esa humillación.

-0-

Una doncella le avisó que la comida estaba servida. Bajó despacio, sin prisa, con su caminar suave, sus modales elegantes de mujer inconmovible y fría.

Se encontraron en el comedor. Sintió sus ojos como quemaduras en su rostro. Se sentó frente a él y comió en silencio. Una doncella servía la mesa. Draco parecía irritado.

-Tu padre –dijo en medio de la comida –escapó del sanatorio.

Hermione no se inmutó.

-¿Es que tampoco eso te interesa?

-Ya lo he dicho. En absoluto.

-Va a avergonzar mi nombre.

-Fue una lástima que no lo tuviera en cuenta a la hora de casarse conmigo.

La doncella se había retirado y Draco descargó un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo –gritó nervioso –que no tienes corazón.

Hermione lo miró serenamente. Era la serenidad de aquella joven lo que exasperaba al millonario. Él, que tuvo siempre cuanto quiso y de pronto una chiquilla le demostraba que el dinero para ciertas cosas carecía de importancia.

-Voy a hacerte muy desgraciada. Vas a llorar muchas veces.

Otra vez, Hermione lo miró y en sus ojos apareció un destello de ironía. ¿Qué importaba que por dentro estuviera llorando ya? Desgarrada, dolida, humillada en lo más vivo. Antes dejarse morir que él supiera el gran daño que le había hecho y le estaba haciendo.

-Puede que se equivoque. No es fácil que llora. Nada fácil Draco Malfoy. En cuanto a lo que tú –recalcó, tuteándolo y él parpadeó –puedas pensar o decir, me importa menos que nada. Lo que haga mi padre tampoco me importa. Tú hiciste tratos con él, arréglate. Tu nombre no me interesa en absoluto. Tu prestigio me causa risa. ¿Quieres saber aún más?

-Pero eres mía...

-Solo a medias –alegó con fingido cinismo, que él vio real –Soy tuya cuando me desees, pero eso no te dará ninguna satisfacción. Creo conocerte un poco. No eres hombre que soporte fácilmente la indiferencia y en mi la tendrás siempre.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, aún no me conoces del todo.

-Es que tampoco voy a pretenderlo.

En aquel instante, Fabrizzio, asustadísimo se presentó en el comedor.

-Señor... señor... –advirtió agitado –Señor, está aquí. Quiere verlos.

-Déjalo pasar y avisa a los enfermeros, esta vez no se escapará –dijo Draco sin inmutarse.

-No esta borracho señor. Está muy cuerdo. –replicó Fabrizzio.

-Mejor. Que pase aquí.

Fabrizzio desapareció y Draco miró a Hermione.

-¿Tampoco esto te inquieta? –preguntó desafiante.

Ella lo miró con ojos tan serenos y traslúcidos como si jamás le hubiera ocurrido algo doloroso.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué me tuteas ahora sin que te lo haya pedido?

-Porque lo creo necesario.

-Habrá una razón.

-Puede que sí, pero no pienso buscarla.

-Eres inteligente.

-No lo sé –mintió la joven.

-Y culta.

-Puede.

-Eso te coloca, según tú crees, por encima de mí.

-Hay muchas otras cosas que me colocan encima de ti, dejando a un lado mi modestia.

-Eres soberbia –dijo con frialdad.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de obligarme a casarme contigo –respondió con igual frialdad.

-Eres vengativa.

-Obro con justicia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que vas a seguir siendo la superior?

-Hasta que me muera.

-Me gusta el juego y mucho. Puede que no lo creas, pero me gusta. Me agrada que seas como eres.

-Mejor para ti.

-He descubierto en el fondo de tus ojos que no eres una mujer fría (N/A: Descubrió America!!! Jejeje).

Hermione parpadeó. Se diría que no lo había oído. Tenía razón, no era fría. Pero lo sería para él, hasta hacerlo llorar. Hasta verlo a sus pies, pidieron ternura, que no la tendría jamás.

Ella no se parecía a su padre, aunque él la hubiera concebido. Ella era la continuación de su madre, que siempre fue una mujer digna y entera.

-Y ese apasionamiento tuyo que ocultas –añadió Draco –será mío. Quieras o no, porque ya encontraré la forma de despertarlo.

No contestó. Miraba hacia la puerta sin ningún interés. Su padre estaba allí. Su sonrisa de alcoholizado le repugnó tanto como los besos de fuego de Draco.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! He vuelto!!! Jeje, no lograba terminar el capi, pero aki estoy!!!

¿Qué les pareció? Muy despiadado Draki? Demasiado fría Herm? ¿Me cuentan porfis? Antes que me digan nada, no escribi nada detallado del casamiento porque me parecía que quedaria demasiado cruel para con Hermione... piensen la situación...

Bueno, ahora si, respondo reviews, muchas gracias por todos ellos!!!

**Asil Black**: Hola! Por lo que se, en el 7º libro muere Harry, eso se le "escap" a Daniel Radcliffe en una entrevista... son rumores... espero que no sean ciertos, xq de verdad ahorco a Rowling!!! Jejeje Sobre mi manis, quedate tranqui que ya esta avisada, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Flor Malfoy**: Hola manis!!! Antes que nada, por si no te lo dije, Asil Black te manda felicitaciones tb por tus fics, jejeje. Ahora si, el msn... que invento, jeje y ya lo estamos usando, jeje. Sobre el fic... si queres que te cuente lo hago, ya sabes, lo dije solo por si querias tener intriga en alguno de mis fics... Bueno, eso es todo... seguimos en el msn!!! Jeje, besotes linda, TKMMMMM!!!

**Elanor Black**: Que lindo que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes todo lo que pedías y seguro que no te han parecido muy tipicos, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Hitomi**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado y quedate tranqui porque ya sabes que no voy a dejar mis fics... el tuyo? Por donde anda? Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Kimmy Angy**: Hola! Si, aca tenemos a un Draki MUY poco caballeroso, asi que no te esperes demasiado. Sobre Hermione, ella si termino Hogwarts, al volver fue cuando paso lo de su madre y su padre la saco de Londres, etc, etc, etc... Sobre el libro 7 de HP ojala sea un rumor falso!!! Que sino mato yo misma a Rowling!!! Jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**karon**: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer mis tres fics!!! Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado!!! Sigue leyendo los dos que quedan por terminar, jeje. Besos!

**xioraxiora**: Sip, pobre Herm la vdd que no se de donde saco a su padre, jeje. Y sobre la vida de casados... ya has tenido un pantallazo en este capi, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado, besos!

Listo, ahora vienen las recomendaciones.

Primero, los invito a leer mis dos fics (próximamente tres...), que son Dr / Hr, uno ya está terminado y es cortito y el otro es más largo asi que tienen para elegir, jeje. Les dejo el link de mi perfil:

http : www . fanfiction . net / profile . php?userid=346668

Segundo, recomiendo con mucha seguridad los fics de mi manis Flor Malfoy que estan buenísimos, son dos (tb próximamente tres, jejeje) Dr / Hr muy lindos. Tb les dejo el link de su perfil:

http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy

Y por último dos fics de mis amigas Hitomi y Taeko, que también están muy buenos:

La hija de Lord Voldemort:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1858730

Secretos de Secretos:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1860089

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta vez, espero sus reviews o mails, les dejo mi dire: nattymalfoy hotmail.com

Besotes a todos!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!! **–o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	6. Capitulo V

> > **_Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?_**
>> 
>> _Advertencia:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.
>> 
>> _Capitulo V:___
>> 
>> Con la mayor naturalidad, se puso en pie. Draco creyó que iba a recibir a su padre y éste también, pero con gran asombro de los dos, Hermione dobló la servilleta, cruzó el comedor y pasó ante su padre sin mirarlo. Éste, loco de rabia, la tomó del brazo, casi al mismo tiempo, Draco se levantó con un salto. Los dos hombres perdieron un poco el control, pero ella no. Miró con desprecio la mano que sujetaba su brazo, se desprendió sin brusquedad pero enérgicamente y siguió caminando.
>> 
>> Richard se pusó entre la puerta y ella.
>> 
>> -Soy tu padre -dijo, alteradísimo. -¿O es que lo has olvidado? ¿No me miras siquiera? ¿Sabes a donde me ha enviado tu marido?
>> 
>> Draco, en medio de la habitación, miraba a ambos, expectante, esperando la reacción de ella y el momento en que Richard levantara la mano y cruzara el rostro de su hija, para saltar sobre él y destrozarlo. Esperaba también que Hermione se viera indefensa y acudiera a él en demanda de socorro.
>> 
>> Pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Miró a su padre con desprecio.
>> 
>> -Ahí lo tienes -dijo serenamente, inconmovible. -Habla con él, yo no tengo nada que ver con este asunto.
>> 
>> -Te he casado con él.
>> 
>> -Por eso mismo. Me has vendido. Cobra el importe de mi persona y márchate.
>> 
>> Richard abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En otra ocasión, su hija se hubiera encogido de miedo. Por lo visto, ya no le tenía ni eso.
>> 
>> -Déjame pasar -pidió Hermione fríamente. -Arréglate con él.
>> 
>> Richard no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para detenerla. Era tal su asombro que quedó como paralizado. La puerta se cerró luego que Hermione saliera y su padre, como loco, fue hacia su yerno.
>> 
>> -¡Me has enviado al sanatorio! -gritó, fuera de sí. -¿Quién te has creído que soy? ¿Ese es el modo de pagar lo que te di? Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos y avanzó lentamente hacia él. No parecía alterado ni ofendido. Simplemente indignado.
>> 
>> -Siéntate ahí -ordenó, mostrando una silla con un dedo. -Siéntate.
>> 
>> Richard, inmovilizado, se dejó caer en la silla como un autómata.
>> 
>> -Te he enviado al sanatorio a curarte -dijo despreciativo. -Y volverás ahora mismo allí.
>> 
>> -¡Jamás!
>> 
>> -Temo que si te niegas me tomaré la molestia de desterrarte. No soy hombre para jugar Richard. Creo que ya lo sabes. Tampoco suelo apiadarme de los indeseables. Me he casado con tu hija porque me gusta -emitió una risita inconfundible. -Por supuesto, pese a todo, no se parece a ti. Quizá -añadió entre dientes -es mucho peor, pero al menos, es digna.
>> 
>> Lo apuntó nuevamente con el dedo, agregando:
>> 
>> -Tienes dos alternativas. Que mis criados te echen a la calle como un apestado y me olvidaré de ti para siempre, o bien, una cura de reposo y desintoxicación en un sanatorio. Elige. Esto último me va a costar dinero, lo otro, sólo darte una patada.
>> 
>> Por toda respuesta, Richard, mezquino como siempre, mojó los labios con la lengua y pidió, suplicante:
>> 
>> -Ahora... ahora... dame una copa.
>> 
>> -Ni una gota -replicó, despiadado. -Vendrán a buscarte dentro de unos minutos.
>> 
>> Richard se levantó de un salto y buscó la puerta para huir. En aquel instante ésta se abrió y apareció Fabrizzio seguido por dos hombres vestidos de blanco. Richard miró a Draco con odio.
>> 
>> -Para esto te he entregado a mi hija -gritó. -¡Para esto!
>> 
>> Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Frío, indiferente, pasó ante él sin saludar siquiera a los enfermeros. Mientras subía en dirección a su cuarto, oyó los gritos de Richard en el comedor, las órdenes de su secretario y las protestas de los enfermeros. Impasible, siguió adelante. Llegó al piso superior y miró como distraído hacia abajo. Vio a los enfermeros que se llevaban a Richard tomado por los brazos, como si fuera una pluma. El hombre luchaba sin ningún resultado.
>> 
>> El rubio no sonrió. Indiferente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su mujer y la abrió de un empujón. La vio allí, quieta, preciosa, distante, con la mirada perdida en el jardín. Ni siquiera se había dado vuelta al oír la puerta.
>> 
>> Esto impulsó aún más la rabia de Draco Malfoy. Avanzó hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros, la dobló contra sí y tomó en su boca la de ella, sin que Hermione Granger hiciera nada por rechazarlo.
>> 
>> -0-
>> 
>> Cuando bajó de nuevo al salón, eran casi las diez de la noche. La había herido en lo más vivo sin resultados, pues ella había soportado su crueldad sin quejarse. Fue una agonía que hubiera destrozado a cualquier mujer, pero a ella no... Ella era de hierro, uno que jamás podría ser fundido... Peor para ella. Claro que él, contra lo que todos pudieran suponer, no se sentía feliz.
>> 
>> Espero que ella no bajara a comer, lo esperó con ansiedad para subir y decirle... decirle que era débil y no sabía enfrentarse con la verdad. Sería un gran triunfo...
>> 
>> Pero ella bajó, muy pálida y temblorosa, aunque él no lo percibiera. Hermione entró, saludó y se sentó en la mesa como una reina. Él la miró cegador, como si pretendiera entrar en aquellos ojos y descubrir lo que pasaba en su interior. No pudo, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba con alguien superior a él, distinto, pero superior.
>> 
>> -Eres –le dijo mientras cenaban. –como una piedra.
>> 
>> Hermione lo miró.
>> 
>> -Si te duele, siento no poder aliviarte.
>> 
>> Le pegaba donde más le dolía, Draco estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero no lo hizo. Siguió comiendo y mirándola a la vez.
>> 
>> -No me duele, pero a ti si.
>> 
>> Hermione, por toda respuesta, alzó los hombros.
>> 
>> -No creo que te moleste mi dolor, suponiendo que lo sienta en realidad.
>> 
>> Draco no pudo más, se puso en pie y dio la vuelta a la mesa. Se quedó parado a su lado. Hermione comía sin levantar la cabeza, con toda naturalidad, como si su corazón no se desgarrara. Había recibido muchas palizas de su padre, había sufrido y había llorado noches enteras desde la muerte de su madre, aunque en ningún momento el sufrimiento fue tan duro, tan insoportable como en aquel instante. Y sin embargo, de su rostro, bello en verdad, de sus labios doloridos, de su cuerpo maltratado, no se apreciaba más que una leve palidez y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.
>> 
>> -Me pregunto –dijo él, enfurecido. –qué debo hacer para conmoverte.
>> 
>> Hermione no levantó la cabeza, sabía que lo tenía detrás de ella y que de un momento a otro sentiría las manos del rubio en su cuerpo. Pero se mantuvo indiferente por fuera.
>> 
>> -Ni tu ternura, ni tu pasión, ni tu piedad –dijo ella sumisamente –ni tus exigencias, lograrán jamás alterarme. Creo que ya te lo he demostrado.
>> 
>> Las manos de Draco fueron a los hombros de la joven.
>> 
>> -Y crees que así puedes sentir la felicidad.
>> 
>> -No la pretendo, a tu lado es inconcebible.
>> 
>> -Te juro por quien soy, y no soy poca cosa, que te sentirás feliz y ansiarás tenerme a tu lado.
>> 
>> Hermione, con una calma aparente tan solo, bebió de su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa.
>> 
>> -Me parece que conmigo no servirán tus trucos.
>> 
>> Podía suponerse que Draco iba a matarla, pero no fue así. La soltó y sin hablar cruzó la habitación y salió de allí dando un portazo que estremeció todo el comedor.
>> 
>> Entonces Hermione dejó de torturarse comiendo. La comida caía en su estómago como agua helada. Esperó unos segundos con el rostro pálido. Cuando oyó sus pasos perderse en el pasillo y luego el motor del auto alejándose, se puso en pie y subió las escaleras.
>> 
>> Ella no era mujer valiente. Podía parecerlo, pero no lo era. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a soportar el suplicio al que la sometía aquel hombre. Él era un hombre rico y poderoso, pero a ella eso no le bastaba, no para su sensibilidad.
>> 
>> Miró al cielo, apoyó la frente en el cristal y contempló la noche. Una noche más... pero para ella no tenía importancia. Lo que la tenía era su sacrificio, su desesperación y la continuación de esa vida insoportable.
>> 
>> Se iría. Lo decidió en aquel momento, no habría nadie capaz de detenerla, salvo que la ataran al pie de la cama y eso aún no había ocurrido. Aunque pasaría si Draco llegaba a enterarse de sus intenciones, pero no sucedería hasta que ella estuviera muy lejos de allí.
>> 
>> Era una idea que se hacía cada vez mas firme en su cabeza, dio la vuelta y buscó un maletín donde meter un poco de ropa. Saldría por la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. No volvería jamás, trabajaría, ya no era menos, puesto que estaba casada. Ya no huía de su padre sino de su marido. Un hombre tan orgulloso como Draco Malfoy ni siquiera la buscaría, aunque se le retorciera el corazón con ansiedad.
>> 
>> -0-
>> 
>> Draco volvió a su casa a las cinco de la mañana. Había tratado de encontrar lejos de su hogar una compensación a la frialdad de su esposa, fue mucho peor. Para él no habría jamás otra mujer que Hermione Granger. Era como una desgracia.
>> 
>> No admitió que estuviera enamorado de ella, él no era hombre que se enamorara. Pero aún así, reconoció que jamás en su vida de hombre seductor y conquistador, encontró una muchacha como Hermione, se la imaginaba enamorada y sin aquella frigidez y todo en él se revolvió de pies a cabeza. Recordó a la joven que él había conocido en sus años de Hogwarts, y a pesar de que tenían varias similitudes, el carácter de su esposa lo sorprendía y le hacía ver que era imposible que la bruja sabelotodo fuera ella, tendría que haber cambiado demasiado para serlo...
>> 
>> Entró en su casa y cerró sin cuidado. Iría a pasar las horas que quedaban de la madrugada a su lado, sería como una venganza, que la heriría en lo más hondo.
>> 
>> Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto. La luz estaba encendida, esto le extrañó ¿Hermione no podía dormirse porque lo extrañaba? La cama estaba sin desarmar, sobre la mesita de luz había un papel. De repente, como enloquecido, adivinando la realidad, corrió hacia la mesita y bruscamente tomó el papel con una mano temblorosa.
>> 
>> Lo leyó de una vez, pero aún así no pudo pensar que a él, justo a él le pasara aquello. Lo leyó de nuevo, más pálido de lo normal, con los puños cerrados:
>> 
>> "_Te dejo. Sería capaz de soportarte, pero no quiero. No quiero saber nada más de ti. No me busques, porque aunque me encuentres nadie será capaz de obligarme a vivir contigo. Quédate ahí con mi padre, que es como tú. Con tus miseria, tus crueldades, tus vilezas. Has tenido de mi lo que nunca pensé darle a un hombre. Cobro lo que me has usado con el dinero que ahora me llevo, todo el que encontré en el cajón de tu despacho, que no es mucho, pero será suficiente para que viva mientras encuentro trabajo. Adiós y que el cielo te de el castigo que mereces._"
>> 
>> Ni siquiera lo había firmado. Draco se dejó caer en el borde de la cama como un paquete. No se desesperó, como un poste se quedó allí por unos minutos. Su cerebro de hombre triunfador luchó a velocidad increíble en unos segundos. Tal vez más de lo que nunca había combatido en su vida.
>> 
>> El papel fue haciéndose una bolita entre sus dedos hasta ser sólo trizas, de repente se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos con violencia. Él nunca supo si era dolor aquello que le desgarraba el alma, rabia, desprecio u orgullo herido. Pero si supo que era demasiado soberbio para rebelarse en ese momento.
>> 
>> Hundió las manos en la cama como si buscara algo. La buscaba a ella, la había tenido allí. Ahí mismo había sido suya como jamás ninguna mujer lo había sido. Allí había recibido el primer desprecio de mujer y no era él un hombre que los aceptara sin inmutarse. Por fuera sí, pero dentro de sí fue como si se le retorcieran las entrañas y se las destruyeran.
>> 
>> Cerró los ojos, nadie lo veía. Podía protestar, nadie lo escuchaba. Podía llorar incluso, nadie lo sabría jamás. Y protestó y lloró, él... Él, que jamás se conmovió por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera la difícil decisión de dejar el mundo mágico le había dolido tanto. Lloró sin lágrimas, como si algo se rompiera dentro de él.
>> 
>> Hubiera deseado ser amable y cariñoso con ella, también apasionado y que ella compartiera su pasión. Fue cruel porque ella quiso que lo fuera. Fue despiadado, porque ella quiso recibirlo así. Pero la necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie. Era la primera vez que una mujer le dejaba una huella...
>> 
>> -0-
>> 
>> Alex se asombró al verlo llegar allí como todos los días.
>> 
>> -Draco –exclamó. -¿No han ido de viaje?
>> 
>> El rubio tenía el rostro pétreo, pero tampoco había sido expresivo en demasiadas ocasiones.
>> 
>> -No.
>> 
>> -Que raro. ¿No me habías dado órdenes...?
>> 
>> -Si.
>> 
>> -¿Te pasa algo Draco?
>> 
>> -No –tomó una carpeta y la abrió. -¿Qué asuntos tenemos para hoy?
>> 
>> Alex avanzó por el despacho y se sentó frente a él. Draco, detrás del escritorio, consultaba documentos, daba órdenes por el dictáfono (N/A: ¿saben a lo que me refiero? Es un aparatito con el que se comunican los empleados entre si o jefe y empleado, como en este caso, desde habitaciones distintas), firmaba cartas...
>> 
>> -Draco...
>> 
>> El rubio levantó la cabeza y lo miró indiferente.
>> 
>> -¿Qué te pasa hoy Alex?
>> 
>> -Eso me pregunto. ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te casaste ayer, tuviste una fiesta maravillosa...
>> 
>> -¿Y?
>> 
>> -No te entiendo. Tenías el pasaje para un viaje a la Costa Azul.
>> 
>> -¿Cómo esta tu esposa?
>> 
>> En aquel instante entro Fabrizzio, medio atemorizado.
>> 
>> -Señor! Richard...
>> 
>> -Cálmese Fabrizzio! –gritó Draco, exasperado. –Aprenda a dominarse, se comporta como un marica.
>> 
>> Cuando Draco no tuteaba a Fabrizzio, éste ya sabía que su jefe estaba muy enojado. Se calmó como por "magia", Alex los miraba a ambos. Se daba cuenta que allí pasaba algo muy grave, demasiado grave... Tal vez lo más difícil que había ocurrido en la vida de su amigo. Él apreciaba a Draco. Sabía cuantos defectos tenía, pero conocía también sus virtudes y tenía algunas...
>> 
>> -Serénate –dijo Draco con aspecto nuevamente impasible. –Habla ya. Si Richard se ha escapado otra vez, búscalo, haz que lo busquen, mátenlo y entiérrenlo de una vez.
>> 
>> -Señor... –susurró Fabrizzio alterado.-No ha huido. Se ha... se ha...
>> 
>> -¿Se ha colgado de un árbol? –preguntó fríamente.
>> 
>> -No señor, no. Se ha... –aflojó el nudo de su corbata. -¡Que horror! Se ha...
>> 
>> Alex se puso en pie y se acercó al secretario.
>> 
>> -Fabrizzio -pidió. –Serénate, ¿qué le ha pasado a Richard?
>> 
>> El joven se mojó los labios con la lengua y estiro los puños de su camisa, sin poder formular la frase que quería decir. Draco no hizo más preguntas. Con los brazos cruzados, continuó impasible. Si algo sensible latía en él, no se expresó en su voz ni en sus ojos.
>> 
>> -Se ha cortado la yugular con una navaja, señor –dijo Fabrizzio con un hilo de voz. -Era tal su ansia de beber que en un descuido se suicido.
>> 
>> Alex se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero no se movió, sólo miraba a Draco. Éste, tranquilo, apenas si movió los ojos. De repente largo una carcajada y comentó sardónicamente:
>> 
>> -Es lo mejor que pudo ocurrir –descruzó los brazos y hojeó unos papeles, mientras ordenaba con voz hueca: -Que lo entierren en el cementerio común. No tengo nada que ver con este asunto.
>> 
>> El secretario dio la vuelta y se fue. Cuando la puerta se cerró, hubo un largo silencio. Alex estaba tan impresionado que apenas si podía decir una palabra. Pero al fin lo hizo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a su amigo, o trató al menos de encontrar sus ojos, pues Draco al parecer, no tenía intenciones de volver a hablar sobre el asunto.
>> 
>> -Draco...
>> 
>> -¿Qué? Estoy mirando estos planos Alex, hay un error...
>> 
>> Alex estalló:
>> 
>> -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso cuando sabes que el padre de tu mujer acaba de suicidarse?
>> 
>> -¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo eso? Lo envié al sanatorio para que se cure, ¿sabes cuanto me costaba mantenerlo allí?
>> 
>> -No se trata de eso, era el padre de tu mujer.
>> 
>> -Tonterías.
>> 
>> -Quizás a ella le interesa enterrar a su padre y llorar por él. Por muy mal padre que fuera, gracias a él ella está en el mundo.
>> 
>> Draco levantó los ojos, eran fríos y parecían de acero.
>> 
>> -¿Qué sabes si a ella le interesa estar en este mundo?
>> 
>> -Draco...
>> 
>> -Déjame solo Alex. No pienso ocuparme de este asunto.
>> 
>> -Pero tal vez tu mujer desea verlo –insistió Alex.
>> 
>> Draco se puso en pie. Salió del escritorio y fue muy despacio hasta el ventanal. Miró hacia la calle. Había sol, el día era esplendoroso. Dover lucía como una ciudad feliz.
>> 
>> De repente se dio vuelta, miró a su amigo con expresión cerrada. Nadie hubiera sido capaz, ni siquiera Alex que lo conocía bien, de saber si era dolor o menosprecio lo que ocultaban aquellos acerados ojos grises.
>> 
>> -Hermione Granger me abandonó.
>> 
>> Alex se estremeció y dando un salto se puso en pie, pero luego volvió a sentarse.
>> 
>> -Draco –gritó. –Draco, ¿y lo dices así? Has venido al trabajo como todos los días, has dado órdenes igual que siempre... no te entiendo Draco...
>> 
>> Éste relajó los labios en una sonrisa, fue a sentarse nuevamente al escritorio y tomando el dictáfono ordenó:
>> 
>> -Que pase el primero.
>> 
>> Bruscamente, Alex se lo quitó.
>> 
>> -¿Qué haces? –preguntó Draco.
>> 
>> -No comprendo... no comprendo... Dices que ella te abandonó, ¿por qué?
>> 
>> -No lo sé.
>> 
>> -Lo sabes, Hermione es una muchacha sensata.
>> 
>> -No lo sé –repitió. –Déjame en paz. Este asunto ha terminado.
>> 
>> -¿Qué piensas hacer? Dime... ¿se consumó el matrimonio? (N/A: se que queda como pregunta vieja, jeje, pero no se me ocurrio otra forma de referirme a si habia pasado "eso" jeje).
>> 
>> -Si –respondió secamente el rubio.
>> 
>> -Sin ninguna consideración, ¿verdad Draco? Te conozco.
>> 
>> -No me case con una muñeca.
>> 
>> -Bien, Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a pedir el divorcio?
>> 
>> -No –rotundo. –Jamás.
>> 
>> -¿No piensas buscarla?
>> 
>> -No.
>> 
>> -La buscaré yo. Tengo que saber porque...
>> 
>> Draco tomó el dictáfono nuevamente. Esta vez, Alex no lo detuvo. Se puso en pie y lentamente salió del despacho. Cuando llegó al suyo oyó la voz serena de Draco, recibiendo al primer cliente...
>> 
>> -0-
>> 
>> Contrató detectives privados para localizarla sin decirle nada a Draco. Un año, dos, cuatro... Draco se había hecho más cruel, más despiadado, más rico. Un día, los detectives visitaron a Alex.
>> 
>> -¿Qué ocurre?
>> 
>> -La hemos encontrado, escuche...
>> 
>> -o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-
>> 
>> Wenas!!! Como estan todos??? Yo re bien, TERMINE EL CAPI! Jeje, estoy contenta!
>> 
>> ¿Qué les pareció? Vieron que tan mala no fui y les puse un pokito del Draki que me encanta, el Draki con sentimientos... pobrecito! Jeje, pero bueno él tampoco es el más amable... ¿o si? Jejeje.
>> 
>> Ahora contesto sus reviews, muchas gracias por todos ellos!!!
>> 
>> **Mary**: Ey! Aca actualizo para que no te me enojes, jejeje. Luego te mando un mail para avisarte, y millones de gracias por publicarme el fic en warnerbros! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!
>> 
>> **Hermione Malfoy:** Hola, bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, te cuento que mas o menos cada dos semanas suelo actualizar, ojala te haya gustado el capi, besos!
>> 
>> **Laura y vicu malfoy**: Hola! Somos parientes? Jeje, espero que les haya gustado el capi, besos!
>> 
>> **Asil Black**: mmm, ¿tan mala soy? Mmm, creo que si, jeje, pero bueno, ya se compondra esto algun dia... esperemos... jeje Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!
>> 
>> **Elanor Black**: Hola! Sobre el capi anterior... mmm, ponete en el lugar de Herm... ¿no harias lo mismo? Yo sip, quizas peor... jeje y sobre xq no escapa... la vdd que no se me ocurrio, jeje, pero supongamos que esta demasiado rodeada de muggles y no sabe donde encontrar el mundo mágico en Dover... jeje, demasiado me salio, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!
>> 
>> **Flor Malfoy**: Hola manis! Andamos re perdidas las dos eh? Pero bueno, ya volveremos al ataque con los mails, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y cuando puedas mandame un mensajito que diga aunque sea ESTOY VIVA, jejeje, que sarcástica... ya me contagió Draki... jejejej Ah! y acordate que me voy el viernes por si no nos escibimos antes... snif... te voy a extrañar!!! :'( Bueno, ya te dejo, sigo con los d. Besotesssss TKMMMM!!!!
>> 
>> **Jaisa-Kura**: Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por los halagos, que bueno que te guste el fic, que sigas disfrutándolo! Besos!
>> 
>> **Mary Granger**: Hola! Gracias por los halagos a vos tb, y me alegro mucho que les guste como escribo, jeje. Ojala te haya gustado el capi, besos!
>> 
>> Listo, ahora vienen las recomendaciones. (jeje, Hitomi me diste la idea de copiar y pegar, jeje)
>> 
>> Primero, los invito a leer mis dos fics (próximamente tres...), que son Dr / Hr, uno ya está terminado y es cortito y el otro es más largo asi que tienen para elegir, jeje. Les dejo el link de mi perfil:
>> 
>> http : www . fanfiction . net / profile . php?userid=346668
>> 
>> Segundo, recomiendo con mucha seguridad los fics de mi manis Flor Malfoy que estan buenísimos, son dos (tb próximamente tres, jejeje) Dr / Hr muy lindos. Tb les dejo el link de su perfil:
>> 
>> http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy
>> 
>> Y por último dos fics de mis amigas Hitomi y Taeko, que también están muy buenos:
>> 
>> La hija de Lord Voldemort:
>> 
>> http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1858730
>> 
>> Secretos de Secretos:
>> 
>> http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1860089
>> 
>> Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta vez, espero sus reviews o mails, les dejo mi dire: natty malfoy (arroba) hotmail.com
>> 
>> Besotes a todos!!!
>> 
>> Hasta la próxima!!!
>> 
>> -o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!! **–o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	7. Capitulo VI

**_Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?_**

_Aviso_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 6._

El tiempo había pasado, pero seguía siendo el hombre fuerte, arrogante, poderoso y despiadado. El londinense, en apariencia inconmovible. El hombre que jamás se inmutaba ante nada.

Aquella mañana trabajaba, como tantas otras, en su despacho. Había varios arquitectos reunidos a su alrededor. Jamás había estudiado arquitectura, y muchas veces tiraba a la basura el trabajo de sus arquitectos y diseñaba un plano nuevo que dejaba atónitos a sus empleados.

Alex, dominando su entusiasmo, entró en el despacho aquella mañana y al ver a los arquitectos se contuvo.

-¿Deseas algo urgente Alex?

-Si.

-Te llamaré cuando termine.

-Es... es muy urgente Draco.

-También esto lo es –cortó secamente. –Te llamaré.

Alex se retiró. Jamás lo entendería bastante. Aquellos cuatro años pasados parecían haberlo endurecido aún más. Ni una sola vez durante ese tiempo pronunció el nombre de su esposa y cuando Alex lo hacía, lo escuchaba en silencio, sin hacer un solo comentario.

Dover era una ciudad de unos quince mil habitantes. Naturalmente se supo enseguida que Hermione Granger, la esposa del hombre poderoso, no vivía con él. Pero jamás en ningún lugar conocieron las causas, nadie hizo comentarios ni preguntas. Draco Malfoy era un hombre temible, se conocía su poder y su dinero. Hacer comentarios de algo que lo involucrara hubiera sido como pegarle una bofetada, y nadie habría querido la respuesta.

Solo Alex y su esposa Caroline sabían a medias lo que había pasado, y eran demasiado amigos de Draco para hablar de aquel asunto.

Se retiró a su despacho y a media mañana Fabrizzio le avisó que su jefe lo esperaba. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al despacho de su amigo. Draco estaba allí, sentado tras el escritorios, con su habitual frialdad en los ojos.

-Siéntate Alex, ¿de qué se trata?

-De ella.

"Ella", para Draco, sólo podía ser Hermione, pero aún así se mantuvo inmóvil.

-¿Otra vez? ¿No te das cuenta que no me importa?

- Te inquieta.

Draco levantó una ceja. Si, lo inquietaba. Decir lo contrario sería absurdo. Había sido la única mujer que le había dejado huella. La única que había tenido y no había podido dominar. La única que había hecho algo con sus emociones. Pero no lo sabría jamás ni el mismo Alex que era su mejor amigo.

-Ya la encontré –agregó Alex sin esperar respuesta, porque sabía que el rubio no iba a contestar.

-Ah! –fue lo que salió de la boca de Draco, inmutable, inexpresivo.

-Tiene un hijo.

Eso si lo hizo reaccionar. Se puso en pie y se sentó con la misma rapidez. Por un instante, Alex creyó que iba a estallar en insultos. Pero no fue así, dominado, una vez más, preguntó tan solo con acento indefinible:

-¿Mío?

-Por supuesto.

-Estas muy seguro.

-Aquí te traigo el informe, puedes leerlo.

Draco movió la mano con indiferencia.

-Léelo tú. Te escucho.

Alex lo miró fijamente.

-¿No te conmueve saber que nueve meses después de abandonarte tuvo un hijo?

-Me interesa el niño –dijo tan solo. –Sigue.

-Trabaja.

-Supongo que no vivirá del aire... el dinero que se llevó apenas si le alcanzaría para comer una semana...

-Trabaja desde el primer día, vive sola con una mujer que cuida de su hijo. El niño tiene tres años y pico.

-Ya...

-Atiende una casa de ropa para niños.

-Muy poco interesante, ¿no crees?

-Sin ironías Draco, te estoy hablando de algo muy íntimo para ti.

-¿Lo dices por ella o por el niño? –preguntó con el rostro serio.

-Por los dos. Pudiste divorciarte y formar un nuevo hogar. Nadie podía evitarlo y hubiera sido muy fácil para ti.

-Sin comentarios –cortó. –Dame la dirección.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Aún no lo sé. Puedo continuar mii vida e ignorar la existencia de mi hijo, o quizá pueda mandar a buscarlo.

Alex se estremeció.

-No pensarás sacarle el niño, ¿verdad?. Eso sería peor que matarla.

Draco no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Miró a su amigo y respondió:

-Estaría en todo mi derecho Alex. Es mi hijo, según dices.

-Lo es. Está inscrito como tu hijo. Tu mujer no tiene amantes ni amigos. Su hijo y la mujer que lo cuida mientras ella trabaja para mantenerlo. Vive en un departamento humilde y tiene una vida alejada de la sociedad.

-No me interesa lo que dices Alex. Sólo hay una cosa por la cual te escuche: mi hijo. –llamando a su secretario ordenó: -Envíenme los planos del edificio West.

-Draco, deja tus planos. Te estoy hablando de algo muy importante.

-¿Para ti o para mi?

-Para ti, por supuesto.

-No te pedí que la buscaras. Durante cuatro años, una vez al mes viniste a darme noticias. Te ha costado un dineral la búsqueda de mi esposa. ¿Por qué? A mi no me importa.

Alex lo miró fijamente:

-Te importa Draco –dijo entre dientes y con súbita energía. –Si no te interesara, te habrías divorciado de ella y casado con otra.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pasen –ordenó Draco, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fabrizzio entro llevando una abultada cartera.

-Puede retirarse –dijo Draco.

-Permiso señor.

Fabrizzio salió preguntándose qué le ocurría a su jefe para haberlo tratado de usted.

-Ahí te dejo la dirección –dijo Alex, poniéndose en pie y dejándole una tarjeta sobre el escritorio.

Serenamente, Draco la metió en el cajón. Alex pensó que al día siguiente ya no la encontraría.

Pasó una semana sin que Draco se moviera de su oficina, pero una mañana a la hora de presentarle el informe, se encontró con el despacho vacío. Al preguntarle al secretario por Draco, éste le dijo:

-No lo se señor. Esta mañana no ha venido, he llamado a su casa y me han dicho que se fue de viaje.

"¿A Londres?", pensó perplejo, Alex.

-0-

Era toda su vida. Lo tenía apretado contra si, besándolo una y otra vez. El niño la adoraba. June, la mujer que cuidaba de él, siempre se enternecía cuando Hermione llegaba del trabajo y se encontraba con su hijo. Thomas corría a su lado, se colgaba de su cuello y le gritaba con su vocecita:

-¡Mami, mami!

Ella susurraba, embelesada:

-Mi amadísimo hijo...

Y allí estaban, juntos, inseparables, hasta que ella volvía al trabajo. Nunca salía de la casa, excepto para trabajar. June le decía cada tanto:

-Es joven Hermione, y tan bonita... ¿por qué no sale? Yo cuidaré al niño...

Hermione la miraba asombrada y con su voz de niña buena le decía siempre lo mismo:

-No tengo más mundo que este June, ni tampoco más felicidad. No quiero nada más, sólo hacer de él un hombre de verdad y para eso debo dedicarle mi vida.

June nunca preguntó por el padre del niño. Pero un día ella, llorando, le contó toda su vida. Desde que se enteró que su madre había dejado a su padre, (N/A: por supuesto que no le contó nada de Hogwarts) luego cuando había fallecido y había tenido que quedarse con su padre, borracho y cruel que había vendido su vida vilmente. El trato que le había dado su esposo, su huida, trabajar, la ilusión cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. El dolor que le produjo al mismo tiempo saber que iba a tener un hijo de aquel hombre, a la vez la felicidad de saber que era su hijo, su propio hijo. Las veces que cambió de residencia, temiendo que él la buscara y la tranquilidad cuando supo que no lo hacía. No porque alguien se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque se dio cuenta dado el silencio que había a su alrededor.

Y después la llegada de Thomas, en un hospital publico. Al salir de allí el hambre pasada, los apuros para mantenerlo, la lucha para encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Y después cuando la encontró a ella y le confió a su hijo...

June lloró mucho aquel día oyéndola y juró que jamás se iría de su lado y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y así lo hizo. Gracias a ella, podía trabajar tranquila. Lo hacía durante las horas comerciales en una tienda de ropa para niños y luego llevaba dos balances con el fin de reforzar el suelo para vivir mejor.

Aquella noche acababa de llegar. Eran las ocho y media de un mes de enero. Tenía al niño sentado en sus rodillas y lo besaba. El chiquitín la adoraba. Su mamita era para él lo más esencial. Tanto era así que cuando ella llegaba, ya no había para él ni caballos, ni pelotas, ni trenes.

Hermione estaba más bella que nunca, si esto era posible. Había en el fondo de sus pupilas una madurez prematura que hacía mas profundo el mirar de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo castaño, abundante y sedoso; suelto y cayendo como una cascada de perfectos bucles. Seguía siendo educada, suave en sus modales y muy femenina.

Aquella noche sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. June, que hacía la comida, se volvió hacia el estar.

-¿No han llamado Hermione?

Ella no había escuchado.

-No se. Quizá, pero no creo. No he oído nada. Tal vez fue al lado.

Sonó el timbre.

-Si –dijo levantándose con el niño en brazos. –Fue aquí. No se quien podrá ser. Nadie nos molesta jamás.

-Iré a ver.

Volvió a sentarse con el niño, mimándolo. Thomas hacía monadas, le pasaba las manos por el rostro, la besaba y reía feliz.

Hermione oyó distraída como se abría la puerta y la exclamación asombrada de June. No oyó una sola voz, pero sí pasos. Y después de cuatro años reconoció aquellos pasos. Su puso de un salto en pie.

June gritaba por el pasillo, ya recuperada del sobresalto inicial:

-Pero, ¿adonde va usted? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere...?

Él no contestó. Entro en la salita y quedó parado en la puerta, mirándola a ella. No miró al niño. La miró a ella de tal modo que Hermione vivió en un segundo todos los instantes pasados a su lado. Los vivió como si aún estuvieran ocurriendo. Muy pálida, temblando, apretó al niño contra sí. Lo abrazó como si tuviera miedo que se lo robaran.

June, sofocada, sin comprender nada, gritaba aún tras el intruso:

-Pero, ¿qué se ha creído usted? Esta es una casa de familia, ¡salga ahora mismo!

El hombre ni la miró. Seguía contemplando a Hermione. Sus ojos la desnudaban, sus labios apretados parecían tallados, sellados con fiereza.

-June –susurró Hermione con una voz diferente a la que conocía la niñera. –Es... es... mi marido.

-Oh, ah, ya...

Y bruscamente, dio media vuelta y se perdió tras la puerta.

-0-

Hermione, aún bajo la mirada impasible de él, le dio la espalda y le dijo ahogadamente:

-Pasa, si es que quieres hablar conmigo...

Él no contestó. Cruzo la puerta y se encontró en una pieza pequeña, donde había dos butacas y dos mesas.

Hermione, sin soltar a su hijo, murmuró:

-Es... mi dormitorio, durante el día es el cuarto de juegos para... el niño.

Estaba cohibida. Ya no era la mujer valiente, altiva y distante, llena de orgullo herido. Sabía a lo que se exponía. Por nada ni nadie hubiera concedido su dignidad de mujer, pero su hijo... Por él daría la vida y todo lo demás era muy poco comparado con aquel niño que era toda su vida. Y sabía que una palabra de Draco Malfoy, sería suficiente para arrebatárselo.

Él no había dicho aún una palabra. Por eso, ignoraba si llegaba en son de paz o de guerra. De paz, no. No sabía sostenerla. Era hombre pendenciero, absorbente y luchador. No admitía la derrota. Ni con ella la había admitido, cada vez que, durante cuatro años, no se preocupó en buscarla, demostrando así que le importaba muy poco ni tampoco le interesaba su desaparición.

Pero existía el niño ¿Llegaba por ella o por el niño? ¿Quién lo había llevado hasta allí? ¿Por qué?

Por lo pronto sabía que aún no había mirado ni una vez al chiquillo, lo que indicaba que no estaba allí por él.

-Puedes sentarte –dijo Hermione. –Si quieres hablar conmigo.

-Quiero -fue la firme, seca y áspera respuesta. –Pero que la criada se lleve a ese niño.

-Es... es tu hijo.

Thomas, sin enterarse de nada, sin mirar a aquel hombre, besuqueaba a su madre y seguía haciendo monadas.

-Eso –cortó Draco. –Tendrá que verse. Que se lo lleve.

Abrumada, Hermione dio la vuelta, salió y regresó segundos después sin él. Draco seguía en pie. La miraba de aquel modo, como si aún estuviera en la habitación de ambos y fuera a besarla. Pero no la besó. La miró de arriba abajo y dijo hiriente:

-Sigues siendo muy hermosa.

-Si has venido a decirme eso...

-No. No he venido a eso. Pero me doy cuenta, no soy ciego. Me pregunto cuántos hombres, durante estos cuatro años, te habrán dicho lo mismo que acabo de decirte.

-Supongo que eso no te importará mucho.

-Sigues interesándome. –dijo él, cortante, seco, siempre dueño de la situación.

-No quiero vivir contigo –dijo ella ahogadamente. –Ya se todo lo que puedes darme.

-No lo sabes. Te fuiste sin saberlo.

-Dicen que para muestras basta un botón.

-Se usan muchos botones al cabo de una vida.

-Acabemos. ¿Qué deseas de mi? ¿Quién te dijo donde vivía? ¿Por qué no te has asombrado al ver al niño?

-No estoy obligado a responder tus preguntas. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿no?. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de eso.

No respondió, pero se había dado cuenta... El niño... todo era muy distinto y todo iba en contra de ella, si él quería. Se mojó los labios con la lengua, fue un gesto simple, pero que excitó a Draco. Se contuvo. Supo que aquella mujer seguía siendo muy atractiva para él. Iba a ser difícil abandonarla, como fue su primera intención. Llevarse al niño, arrebatárselo sin piedad y dejarla a ella. Pero no iba a ser posible, él no era de hierro aunque los demás lo juzgaran así. Él era un hombre de carne y hueso y la única mujer que dijo algo en su vida estaba allí, era aquella.

Reprimió sus ansiedades. Habló con la mayor indiferencia. Nadie podría decir que aquel hombre vibraba y sentía algo muy dulce dentro de sí.

-No me he molestado en buscarte –dijo con sequedad.

-Me lo imagino. Era demasiada poca cosa para que un tipo tan soberbio como tú se humillara buscando una mujer que no deseaba vivir con él.

En contra de lo que Hermione esperaba, él preguntó:

-¿Y sigues pensando que no quieres vivir conmigo?

Hermione se agitó, por lo visto no había llegado allí tan solo por su hijo.

-Sigo pensándolo.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa antes de decidir tu vida y la mía juntos, si es que al fin llegamos a decidirla. Yo no te he buscado, pero Alex, que es un sentimental, lo hizo por mí. Me hablo de tu hijo y he venido a buscarlo.

Hermione se puso en pie lentamente y habló con voz consternada:

-No tienes derecho.

-Humano, tal vez no –cortó con severidad. –Pero sabes muy bien que los derechos humanos no me importan. Los civiles si. Es mi hijo, aunque no lo sea.

-Lo es.

-Más a mi favor. Creo que aunque supiera que no lo era, me lo hubiera llevado igualmente. Pienso hacerlo por las buenas. Me lo llevaré esta misma noche.

-No puedes, ¡oh, no! No puedes hacerme eso.

Draco ya sabía que no iba a poder, aunque se lo propusiera. El destino quería que no fuera así, porque la necesitaba en su vida de hombre. Pero tenía que hacerla sufrir tanto como él había sufrido en silencio.

-Escucha. Lo que tú me digas en este sentido me importa muy poco. No me divorcié de ti, no me interesó hacerlo. Has huido del hogar, has abandonado tus deberes.

-Pediré el divorcio y exigiré que me den al niño.

-Tampoco así ganarás. En primer lugar porque nunca te daré el divorcio y en segundo lugar porque no vale la pena que luches por tu hijo, lo perderás de igual modo.

-Has venido aquí sabiendo –dijo ahogadamente –que me tenías en tus manos.

-Ciertamente.

-Nunca has sentido piedad.

Si, la había sentido. Por él primero y después por ella. Incluso la sintió por Richard. Él sentía piedad muchas veces, pero era de seres débiles confesarlo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Soy la madre de tu hijo.

-Concediéndote ese derecho, te daré una alternativa: vivir de nuevo conmigo.

Ella se estremeció.

-En las mismas condiciones –dijo sin preguntar.

-Si.

-No puedo.

-¿Por el odio que me tienes?

-Por el asco que me das.

No estalló, Draco sabía dominarse.

-Más feroz será tu castigo.

-Te pido por Dios...

-¿Tú suplicando?

-Es mi hijo el que está en medio de los dos –gritó. –Es mi hijo. Lo he traído al mundo, he velado por él, es toda mi vida.

La miraba al hablar. Ella sintió rabia de que la estuviera conociendo como nunca lo había hecho. Draco dijo despiadado:

-Creí que no tenías sensibilidad.

-Sólo para él.

-No seas ilusa. Cuando existe para un hijo, existe para un segundo más. Tengo el auto aquí abajo.

-Ahora... no puede ser, son las diez de la noche.

-No quiero correr el riesgo de que te escapes. Ah, y ve pensando en dejar aquí a esa mujer. A mi hijo, en Dover lo cuidará una persona totalmente adicta a mí. Se que, sin él, nunca me abandonarás. Prefiero tener seguro a mi hijo.

-Y tú, tan poderoso, no te humilla saber que me tienes a la fuerza.

-Lo único que me interesa es tenerte –dijo despiadado. –No he olvidado aún como te he tenido hace cuatro años. Quiero tenerte otra vez.

Hermione sintió vergüenza en el rostro. Pero, sin decir nada, se puso en pie y obedeció.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Holas!!! Todos bien??? Yo si, vieron que les traje el chapt, en menos de dos semanas!!! Jeje, lo que pasa es que tengo un montón de ideas para este fic, y con Resultados es como que se me fue la inspiración... jejeje, pero bueno, veremos como seguirlo...

Otra vez con el Draki malo... pero solo por fuera... supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que por dentro es tan tierno como un peluche... jejejeje.

Ahora si, contesto reviews, muchas gracias por todos!!!

**Elanor Black**: como que mala? Che, eso no vale! Jejeje, pero bueno, aquí tienes lo que ha hecho Herm en los cuatro años... espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**kisuna**: Hola linda! Todo bien? Espero que si, muchísimas gracias por todos los halagos, me pongo colorada... jejeje. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, y a ver cuando actualizas tu fic! Besotes!

**Mary Granger**: Holas! Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo problema en ayudarte a subir tu fic a la web, solo mandame un mail (porque no tengo el tuyo oo, jeje) y te explico. Sobre resultados, como veras ya lo continue... jeje, espero que te haya gustado el chap, besos!

**Taeko**: Holas! Vaya review! Jeje, pero me encantan asi largos y no me aburren para nada, bueno, te paso a explicar (sacando un poco de la galera las respuestas, jeje). Herm obviamente sabe que existe la protección al menor, pero vos que harias si te sacan de donde siempre vivis y te llevan con alguien que vive golpeandote, en un lugar donde no conoces nada... yo la vdd que me muero ahí nomas, jeje, que poco valiente... seguimos... Sobre si sus amigos no la buscan, obvio que si la buscaron al principio, pero ten en cuenta que Herm salió del mundo mágico, su padre le rompio la varita y encima no vive donde lo hacía siempre asi que es medio difícil no?? Pero bueno, igual no sera siempre asi... tampoco Herm y Draki no se reconoceran nunca... ya lo veremos... jeje, me alegro de haberte enseñado una nueva palabra, jajaja. Bueno, ya te dejo, espero que te haya gustado el chapt y cuando termine de actualizar me voy a leer tu actualizacion, jeje, besotes!

**Asil Black**: ¿? ¿? No entendi que quisiste decir... me explicas?

**Akiori Sara Hiwatari Akiyama**: Holas! Aquí te traigo el sgte chapt, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Flor Malfoy**: Hooola manis!!! Todo bien? Espero que si, bueno no te contesto el rr xq ya te lo dije x mail, jeje, que te parecio el chapt? Quedo bien? Bueno y ademas queria decirte QUE TE EXTRAÑO!!! Jeje, te mando un millon de besotes!!!!

**Hitomi**: Holas! Jeje, no me mates plis!!!! Jajajaja, aquí traigo la continuación, por el bien de mi cuello, jejeje, espero que te haya gustado, besotes!

**Lanier**: Hola! Muchas gracias por los halagos! Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

Ahora les dejo mi mail por si necesitan algo, es: natty(guión bajo)malfoy(arroba)hotmail.com jeje, lo tengo que poner asi porque sino no me lo deja poner! Jeje.

Listo, ahora vienen las recomendaciones. (jeje, Hitomi me diste la idea de copiar y pegar, jeje)

Primero, los invito a leer mis dos fics (próximamente tres...), que son Dr / Hr, uno ya está terminado y es cortito y el otro es más largo asi que tienen para elegir, jeje. Les dejo el link de mi perfil:

http : www . fanfiction . net / profile . php?userid=346668

Segundo, recomiendo con mucha seguridad los fics de mi manis Flor Malfoy que estan buenísimos, son dos (tb próximamente tres, jejeje) Dr / Hr muy lindos. Tb les dejo el link de su perfil:

http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy

Y por último dos fics de mis amigas Hitomi y Taeko, que también están muy buenos:

La hija de Lord Voldemort:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1858730

Secretos de Secretos:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1860089

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta vez, espero sus reviews o mails.

Besotes a todos!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!! **–o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	8. Capitulo VII

**_Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?_**

.

_Aviso_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo VII_

-Hermione...

La joven tragaba sus lágrimas mientras preparaba las maletas. June, con el niño en brazos, iba tras ella por la habitación. El chiquitín decía tercamente:

-No me gusta ese "hombre"... ¿Quién es mamá?

-Calla mi vida...

-Hermione...

Ella miró a June con desesperación.

-Tengo que ir June, no tengo otra opción, tanto que hemos cambiado de un barrio a otro, huyendo de algo que nos asustaba a ambas, y de pronto, cuando menos lo esperábamos...

-Calmese Hermione. Ante todo tiene que recuperar su sangre fría.

Hermione sonrió amargamente. Ya no volvería a ser la joven alegre que llegaba a su casa todos los sabados cargada de chucherías. Y además... además... No pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Horrorizada, ocultó su rostro entre las manos. June se acercó a ella, alarmada:

-Hermione.

La joven reaccionó. Miró a June como si fuera un muerto, después esbozó una sonrisa.

-Antes -dijo en voz baja. -era más valiente. Ahora me he vuelto de una sensibilidad ridícula.

-No Hermione, lo que pasa es que antes no temía. Ahora... tampoco teme por usted, pero si por su hijito.

-No puedes acompañarme June. Él... lo ha prohibido.

Hasta ese momento, la criada se había mantenido casi tranquila. Al oír a la joven la miró espantada.

-Tengo... que separarme de ustedes -susurró, confundida. -¿No podré volver a verlos Hermione?

Lloraba en silencio. Thomas le tomó el rostro con sus manitas y la miró asustado.

-¿Lloras June? ¿Por qué lloras?

Hermione se acercó a ellos y los abrazó a los dos. Ella antes no era así. Ahora todo la conmovía, todo la sacudía, todo la estremecía. Su sensibilidad había subido de tal modo, que a veces ella misma se encontraba ridícula.

Hubiera querido ser valiente y altiva, como lo era antes, cuando se casó con él. Poder huir, ser dueña de si, despreciarlo. Todo había cambiado debido a su hijo, que estaba segura que él se lo quitaría si ella no obedecía a sus exigencias.

¿Y que importaba ella, despues de todo, comparada con su hijo? ¿No era una madre con el deber de sacrificar todo por él? Inesperadamente, renació en ella una fuerza interior extraña. Se llenó de valor y se separó de June.

-Hermione -susurró la criada. -Hermione, pídale que me permita ir con ustedes...

-No puedo pedírselo June -respondió tristemente. -pero si puedo pedirte yo a tí que te traslades a Dover, una vez que hayas cerrado la casa y cancelado el contrato. No se lo que ocurrirá allí... -añadió. -Ni siquiera sé si podré tenerte cerca. Pero al menos... podré verte de vez en cuando. Mi marido es muy rico -dijo, con una mueca de asco. -Tendré dinero. Estoy segura de que eso no me faltará. Ocuparás un departamente no lejos de mi casa y yo te lo pagaré.

-¡Oh Hermione!

-Es lo único que puedo hacer June. Si a ti te importa estar cerca nuestro, tanto o más me interesa a mi. Y como ahora no puedo detenerme porque él nos espera, viste a Thom, que yo volveré a hablar con él.

Cerró la maleta. Tenía poco equipaje. Los muebles no eran suyos, ni ninguno de los utensillos de la casa, ya que siempre, por temor a verse obligada a huir, alquiló los departamentos completos.

Atravesó el corto pasillo y entro en la sala que era dormitorio y también cuarto de juegos del niño. Lo vió allí, de pie en mitad de la habitación. Quiz más cansada su mirada, pero siempre él, poderoso, valiente, dominador, posesivo.

Al sentir la puerta, apenas giró. La miró de arriba a abajo de aquel modo tentado y preguntó:

-¿Lista?

-Si. Quisiera llevarme a June.

-No se quién es June -contestó despectivo.

-La criada.

-No -rotundo. -No.

-Estuvo a mi lado desde que Thomas nació...

Por toda respuesta, mirándola fijamente, dijo:

-Tiene un nombre horrible. ¿Por qué le has puesto ese nombre? Mi primogénito, si lo es, y con un nombre horrible...

-Era de mi abuelo, que fue una gran persona y a mi parecer el nombre es muy lindo.

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-No lo he conocido -dijo, orgulloso. -Ni me hubiera interesado conocerlo. Conocí a tu padre y fue más que suficiente. -y con una repulsiva sonrisa, añadió: -Es cierto. Aún no has preguntado por él.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho gerente de tus negocios.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Ni que la cura de desintoxicación diera grandes resultados.

-Se cortó la yugular con el mayor descaro -comentó, cruel. -Le di sepultura. Fue lo único que pude hacer por él.

Hermione no había querido a su padre, pero aún así sintió horror. Lo miró fijamente y dijo acusadora:

-No me extrañaría que lo indujeras a eso.

-Traté de hacer de él un hombre sensato. Como he tratado de hacer de tí una buena esposa. Lo siento, son rebeldes por naturaleza. ¿Donde está ese niño? -preguntó sin dejar de hablar.

En aquel momento, June apareció en la puerta con Thomas en brazos.

-Busca al niño -ordenó. -y vamos.

-0-

Se diría que lo tenía todo preparado. Tras un viaje casi silencioso, pues sólo de vez en cuando hacía un comentario que no admitía réplica, llegaron a la mansión. Y allí los recibió una mujer entrada en años, vestida de blanco, muy bien peinada, de notable humanidad, que se hizo cargo del niño. Hermione lo retuvo contra sí, temiendo que se lo arrebataran. Thomas se aferró al cuello de su madre dando gritos. Draco no se apiadó.

-Entregale al niño -dijo suavemente, con una suavidad que no la engañó. -Martha se ocupará de él. Ha criado ya varios chiquillos, es su trabajo.

Ella no podía permitir que otra persona cuidara de su hijo, aterrada lo apretó contra sí, pero Martha se lo quitó de los brazos con mucho cuidado. Thomas se revolvió inquieto en sus brazos.

-No "quero", no "quero". Mamá, mamita...

Draco se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente.

-Callate muchacho, los hombres no lloran.

Thomas como si nada, seguía gritando. De repente un jarron que estaba en una mesita cercana a ellos, estalló en mil pedazos, el niño estaba furioso y aterrado. Si Hermione o Draco hubieran podido ver sus rostros en ese momento se hubieran reconocido inmediatamente, pero tan rápido como la sospresa apareció en sus caras, ambos la hicieron desaparecer en un segundo.

Ante los gritos del niño y la explosión del jarrón, varios criados aparecieron asustados. Al ver a Hermione con el niño se quedaron un tanto suspensos. ¿Volvía la bonita señora? ¿Qué les estaba haciendo el señor?

Martha se alejó con el niño con la mayor tranquilidad, al parecer, indiferente a los gritos del pequeño. Hermione dio una paso adelante, pero Draco se le interpuso.

-Déjalo -dijo entre dientes. -No se lo van a comer. Harán de él un hombre. Tú lo hubieras hecho un sentimental sensiblero.

-Es mi hijo.

-Y mío, segun tú.

Ella lo miró fieramente. Con rabia, apenas sin abrir los labios exclamó:

-Eres un malvado.

-De acuerdo. Nunca tuve fama de blando ni romántico. Vamos a comer, date un baño primero, vienes cansada. Tus habitaciones son las mismas que ocupaste hace cuatro años. Espero que esta vez que habitúes a ellas -se dirigió a la puerta. -¡Ah! -exclamó deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia ella con lentitud. -Recuerda: no hagas escenas. No me gustaría en absoluto tener que llamarte la atención delante de los criados. Pero si haces estupideces por tu sentimentalismo de madre, me veré obligado a ponerte en ridículo. Ya me conoces. Creo que no tengo necesidad de decirte que esto no es una falsa advertencia.

No contestó. Como una autómata, empezó a subir la escalera, pero a mitad de ella se detuvo y bajó corriendo al cuarto donde supuso que estaría su hijo.

Quedó estática. La habitación del niño era como un cuento de hadas. Vio a Thomas, ya callado, jugando con un enorme caballo de peluche. A Martha, que preparaba la comida en una pequeña cocina colocada en el otro extremo de la habitación. No tuvo valor para dar un paso. Paralizada allí, giró la vista a su alrededor. Era una habitación enorme dividida por los mismos muebles. Había una sala de juegos, con todos los juguetes que puede imaginar el niño más exigente. Dos camitas paralelas al otro lado, separadas de la sala por un juego de sofá curvo que daba casi toda la vuelta a la habitación. En el ángulo opuesto, una mesada blanca con su cocina, platos, tazas... y no lejos, separado por un biombo, un baño de un azul muy pálido, con todos los utensillos del mismo. En la parte derecha, una pequeña librería, butacas blancas muy bajas y un sofá azul pastel, una mesa en el centro y una alfombra muy gruesa cubriendo todo el suelo.

¿Qué derecho tenía ella a perturbar la paz de su hijo? Estaba rodeado de todas las comodidades que ella nunca pudo darle. Se preguntó asombrada si su marido había preparado todo aquello.

La respuesta pareció llegar inesperadamente.

Lo sintió tras ella, sus pasos al llegar, su respiración acompasada, su loción. Dió la vuelta y se encontró con su mirada aguda y penetrante.

-0-

-Lo hice antes de marchar -explicó con la mayor naturalidad, caminando al lado de ella que se dirigía a su habitación muy despacion, subiendo las escaleras. -Supe que tenías un hijo. Eras mi esposa... El niño llevaba mi apellido...

-Te gozas en humillarme.

-¿Por la duda que tengo respecto a mi paternidad?

Lo miró con rabia.

-Te odio mucho.

-Nos pagamos en la misma moneda, con la única diferencia que tu eres mujer, bella y joven. Y yo soy hombre, necesito sentimientos fuertes para notarlos. Y no olvides que prefiero odio a indiferencia. Tú nunca podrás sentir esto último por mi -añadió cruelmente. -Eres mujer, como ya te he dicho, y por mucho que te reprimas nunca podrás olvidar que perdiste tu inocencia junto a mí. Si aún te queda algo, vas a perderlo enseguida.

-No habrá ninguna diferencia en nuestras relaciones -dijo cortante.

-Lo se. Me lo imagino, dada la clase de mujer que eres. Me gustas así -abrió la puerta y añadió: -Pasa, estamos en nuestra habitación. Supongo que este lugar te hará recordar algo.

Entro y miró alrededor aún sin proponérselo. Si, no decía algo, sino mucho. El suelo, las paredes, la gran cama, los armarios, la lámpara... Nada había cambiado. Durante mucho tiempo, todo aquella masa de objetos íntimos la siguieron por todas partes, horrorizada. No creyó volver a sentir aquel olor suave de hombre ni aquella brisa que entraba por el ventanal abierto. Y lo sentía. Todo volvía a ser como antes...

Hasta la proximidad de Draco, turbándola, empequeñeciéndola...

Sintió su respiración muy cerca y de repente los brazos masculinos atrapando su cintura.

-Te odiaré mientras viva -dijo en un gemido.

El rió. Rió sobre su boca. La besó como un hambriento. Tanto tiempo deseando aquel instante, ¡tanto tiempo! No era hombre que se doblegara, era uno apasionado y posesivo. Jamás se reprimió.

La dobló contra sí. Encontró los labios apretados violentamente. Forcejeó sin alarma. Suavemente. Ya sabia que en aquel terreno Hermione era dura, tanto como un peñasco. Pero no le serviría de nada.

-Cuanto más lejos te sienta -dijo él con fiereza. -Más deseo despiertas en mi. No lo olvides.

Ella no luchó. Adoptó la misma postura de cuatro años antes, adivinando, instintivamente que eso era lo que más lo hería. En efecto. Al sentir su docilidad, o por lo menos su flaccidez, emitió una sorda exclamación y la tiró sobre la cama. Mirándola muy de cerca murmuró:

-Recuerda que nunca te pediré nada. Lo tomaré.

-No creo que eso te de satisfacción.

-Eres ilusa.

-Nunca sabras realmente como soy.

-Lo he sabido cuando pretendí, sólo por conocerte mejor, arrebatarte a tu hijo.

Ella no contestó.

-Entonces saltaste como una leona. Nunca -rió sobre sus labios, perdiendo sus manos en su cuerpo. -pensé en apoderarme sólo del niño. Tu dolor menguaría algún día. No. Necesitaba tenerte así, humillada, vencida. Y te garantizo que sentirás mis besos y los desearás en silencio, y te reprimirás, porque nunca podrás decírmelo. Tu orgullo de mujer te lo impedirá. Pero eso no importa. Nada importa excepto que te tengo en mis brazos, que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, que voy a hacer de ti una mujer más. Y esa sensibilidad tuya, esa que doblegas, se morderá sola, porque nunca podrás compartirla conmigo.

La besaba. Ella parecía una masa informe. Nadie diría que estaba muriendo por dentro. ¡Oh, no! Su orgullo de mujer herido, la mantenía firme, pero mustia, como si no le interesaran en absoluto los besos de aquel hombre que era su marido, y la poseía como si fuera una prostituta.

-Nunca olvidarás -exclamó el con voz ronca. -que me has abandonado. Eso yo tampoco podré olvidarlo. Será como una penitencia para ti este castigo que yo te tenía reservado. No me amarás nunca, no importa. No soy hombre sentimental. Pero me tendrás siempre aquí, junto a tí, y será como si te arrancaran las entrañas cada vez que te posea.

-0-

Alex empujó la puerta y entró.

-Buenos días.

-Hola -replicó Draco sin levantar los ojos de los documentos que leía.

-Ya se que estuviste de viaje.

-Si. -y seguía pendiente de los documentos. Pasaba las hojas.

Alex no se dio por vencido, lo conocía, ya sabía que Draco no quería hablar esa mañana. Pero aún así se quedo.

-¿Donde has ido?

Draco levantó un instante sus ojos y lo miró con furia.

-¿También tengo que decírtelo?

-No, por supuesto. Espero que no te haya molestado mi curiosidad.

-Me ha molestado. -y sin esperar respuesta, agregó mostrando los documentos. -Es un presupuesto absurdo. No estoy de acuerdo.

Alex ni siquiera los miró.

-¿Viste a tu esposa? -preguntó.

Draco no se inmutó, con la mayor sencillez dijo:

-Está en casa. Fui a buscarla.

Alex dio un salto en el sillón y se qued mirando a su amigo, asombrado:

-Y lo dices así...

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿Dando gritos?

-¿Y el... niño?

-Es mi hijo.

-Nunca lo dude, Draco.

-Por si lo dudas. Es un auténtico hijo mío. -y soberbio, añadió. -Hermione no es capaz de engañar a una mosca, voy conociéndola bien.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo si. -y mostró de nuevo los documentos. -Esto es una barbaridad, ¿quién lo hizo?

-El Señor Smith.

-Tenía que ser... Es una estupidez, por ese dinero no se hace un edificio de veinte pisos, sinó una vereda. Dile que venga. O no, será mejor que lo llame Fabrizzio.

-Oye Draco...

-Decías...

-Hermione

-Está en casa.

-Pero... ¿vino porque quería o la presionaste?

-No, no hubiera venido conmigo por su gusto aunque estuviera muriéndose de hambre. Pero vino. Eso es lo único que me importa.

-Asi no se puede vivir, Draco.

-¿Como?

Alex se desconcertó.

-Obligando. El matrimonio...

-Ya se lo que es el matrimonio -cortó con su brutal sinceridad. -Estoy casado, y aunque no lo estuviera, lo sabría igual. Por supuesto -añadió cruel -mi matrimonio no se parece al tuyo. Yo no amo a mi mujer como tú -diciendo esto último se quedó pensando si no mentía.

-Te prohíbo...

-Igualmente digo -rezongó Draco. -Vete Alex, tengo mucho que hacer. Si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, no te metas en la mía. ¿Está bien claro? Ve a ver a Hermione si lo deseas, no le falta nada, es la de siempre. Bella como una diosa, fría como un témpano, indiferente como una mosca. Ya se ablandará, ya aprenderá. No conoce a los hombres aún, irá conociéndolos...

-Draco...

-¿Algo más?

-Si. Eres un monstruo.

-Nunca podré ser un cobarde como tú.

-Te prohíbo...

-La ley del Talión... Ojo por ojo... (N/A: supongo que la conocen... ojo x ojo, diente x diente)

-Te aseguro...

-Vete Alex. Seguro que tienes el estar lleno de clientes. Mira esta lista, ¿ves?. En cualquier otra ocasión, todos estos departamentos ya se hubieran vendido. ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?

Alex se desconcertó, en su mente, tuvo que reconocer que no se parecía a Draco para vender. Éste vendía lo mismo un palacio que un sótano y lo extraño era que apenas si se preocupaba por eso. Él en cambio, se desesperaba y conseguía muy pocos triunfos. Los había con suerte. Draco era uno de ellos. Quizá para lo único que el rubio no había tenido suerte era para el matrimonio, pero terminaría teniéndola, seguro. Draco no era un hombre que las mujeres ignoraran, él dejaba huellas.

-No es posible vender en dos días una lista semejante de edificios.

-Te estoy hablando de departamentos concretamente -rezongó.

-Que forman varios edificios.

-Eran para vender por unidades...

-Como si fueran bizcochos... -protestó Alex.

Draco se alzó de hombros. Una vez más había desviado la mente de su amigo del asunto de su matrimonio, que era lo que quería. Sonrió, nadie escapaba de sus tretas. Ella sí, ella era inconmovible. Pero ya dejaría de serlo...

-Supongo -volvió a decir Alex mientras se ponía de pie. -que podremos visitar a Hermione.

-Cuando quieran.

-¿Qué tal el niño?

-Alex -gritó exasperado. -¿A qué venimos a la oficina? ¿A hablar de asuntos personales o de negocios?

-Hombre...

-Vete Alex, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Visiten a Hermione cuando quieran, pero nada de comentarios. El pasado ha muerto, nace un presente.

-¿Bueno o malo?

Draco levantó los ojos, descargó un puñetazo sobre la mesa y exclamó fuera de sí.

-¡Que te parta un rayo, maldito sentimental!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! ¿Cómo andan? Yo de diez, super tranqui pero terminando mis vacaciones de invierno... snif... jeje, xro bueno, hay que seguir...jeje =P. Otra novedad que les tengo... se acerca el final de este fic... mmm, serán unos 3 ó 4, como mucho, 5 chapts más y se acaba...

Nuevamente tenemos a Draki demasiado cruel... =P pero bueno, no falta demasiado para que se saque esa careta de piedra que lo cubre entero... tranki chicas, que el fic conmigo es imposible que termine mal... =P jeje.

Bueno, ahora... a responder reviews!!!

**Hitomi**: jeje =P perdería la gracia el fic si te respondiera a tus preguntas =P mejor seguí esperando, que tanto no falta para que tengas las respuestas... Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Taeko**: Wolas! Respecto a lo de Harry... ¿pensas que va a volver al mundo muggle dp de terminar Hogwarts? yo no =P jeje, sobre Thomas... mmm, no se, ¿a vos que te parece? ¿Brujo o Squib? =P jaja, no te preocupes x las preguntas, no me molestan. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, petons! ens veiem! =P

**Leirenek**: Holas! aki ta la continuacion, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**kisuna**: Hola linda! ¿todo bien? Espero que si, je, aki traje el sgte chapt, espero que te haya gustado y xfas actualiza tu fic!!! Besos!

**Elanor Black**: Holas! aki está la continuacion, pero Draki nuevamente esta frio... ya se ablandara... =P jaja, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Mary**: Ey deja de morderte las uñas que es mala costumbre! =P jeje, no, mentira, haz lo que quieras... jaja, aki esta el sgte chapt asi dejas descansar un poquito a esas pobres uñas... =P espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**andy potter**: Hola! Aki hay un pokito mas del fic, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Hermy Black**: Hola! Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis tres fics XD! Jeje, y sobre tu opinión de Draki... mmm, me parece que no estás tan equivocada... ya lo veremos... Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

Listo, esos son todos, ahora la propa... =P

De mi manis Flor Malfoy:

# **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor:** http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1829959 / 1 /

# **Gracias por destrozar mi vida: **http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1854986 / 1 /

De mi amiga Hitomi:

# **La hija de Lord Voldemort**:http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1858730 / 1 /

# **El despertar**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1922299 / 1 /

y de mi amiga Taeko:

# **Secretos de Secretos**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1942289 / 1 /

# **Dos enemigos y un amor**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1940565 / 1 /

Ah! y en mi perfil hay otros dos fics míos, están invitados a leerlos tb.

Les dejo mi mail para lo que quieran, pero no manden virus! natty (guión bajo) malfoy (arroba) (va todo junto) =P

Eso es todo por hoy.

Hasta la próxima!

Besotes, nos vemos!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** -o0o-o0o-o0o-


	9. Capitulo VIII

**_Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?_**

_Aviso_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo VIII._

A los dos días de vivir a su lado se dio cuenta. Draco no estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni ante sí mismo, la indiferencia de ella. En el hogar se comportaba como un hombre normal. Al llegar, la besaba ligeramente y le sonreía de aquel modo que sólo ella conocía. Al despedirse, volvía a besarla, le decía cualquier tontería. Cuando regresaba por la noche, ya muy tarde, iba a buscar al niño a su habitación, jugaba con él y pasaba más de una hora a su lado.

Solos después, los dos en la intimidad, era un tirano. Un hombre despiadado, era una lucha callada para ambos. Él, por vencer su indiferencia; ella, por mantenerse indiferente, aunque con un hombre tan enérgico como Draco, no era nada fácil.

Se dio cuenta de ello una semana después de volver a la mansión, cuando él, por asuntos de negocios se ausentó. Aquella distancia sobresaltó a su corazón, porque eso significaba que fuera como fuera, tirano y desconsiderado en la intimidad, se estaba haciendo indispensable en su vida. Se preguntó estremecida qué clase de mujer era ella. Pero no quiso, no pudo, ó no supo darse una respuesta.

Al día siguiente de marchar Draco, Caroline y Alex la visitaron, ella los recibió con la mayor naturalidad, como si en su vida no existiera ninguna anormalidad. No estaba dispuesta a hacer de su intimidad un cuento repugnante, ni tampoco deseaba que los demás la compadecieran, aunque fueran sus amigos.

Cuando los vio llegar se encontraba en la terraza con Thomas y Martha. Ésta era discípula de su marido, pero aún así, Hermione sabía que sentía por ella una gran simpatía, que a medida que transcurrían los días se convertía en afecto.

Al ver aparecer a los esposos Haydon, recordó, aún sin desearlo, la despedida de Draco.

-0- Flash Back –0-

No le dijo nada por la noche. A media mañana la llamó de la oficina:

-Oye, mete un poco de ropa en una maleta, salgo de viaje.

Hermione tuvo deseos de preguntarle por cuánto tiempo, pero se mordió los labios.

-Estaré ahí en una hora –terminó él.

A la una, cuando ella ya había alistado todo, Draco apareció en la habitación. Sonriente y eufórico como siempre. Jocoso y burlón. Pero ella sabía que bajo aquella careta se ocultaba una rabia incontenible.

-¿Está lista la maleta?

-Ahí está.

La miró y sonrió sarcástico.

-Me extrañarás –rió. –Lo harás Hermione, aunque tú no quieras.

Ella no respondió. No creyó poder extrañarlo, pero lo hacía. Sea como sea, él formaba parte de su vida más íntima. La conocía como nadie, aún conociéndola tan poco.

-Me voy ahora mismo. Tengo el auto preparado –añadió sin esperar una respuesta que ya sabía no iba a llegar.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su mentón con una mano y la besó suavemente. Fue una caricia que ella nunca sintió así, tan intensamente, tan distinta, y como si él se diera cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado suave, la apresó en su pecho y la besó como si mordiera. Ella se mantuvo como siempre, lejana y rígida, pero sintió en su pecho una hoguera. Él sabía bien lo que hacía, iba entrando en su vida entre durezas y dulzuras. Unas veces cruel y otras estremecedoramente seductor. Lo sabía, ya iba conociéndolo.

-0- Fin Flash Back –0-

Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera alejar aquellos pensamientos y salió al encuentro del matrimonio.

-Como sabemos que hoy estás sola –dijo Caroline. –le propuse a Alex de venir a hacerte un rato de compañía.

-Gracias, pasen. Aquí en la terraza tengo a Thomas. Martha está dándole la merienda ahora.

Elegante, exquisita. La miraron con admiración. Una mujer digna de Draco.

-Ya conocemos al niño –dijo Caroline como un halago. –Lo hemos visto dos veces en la plaza con Martha.

-¿Qué quieren tomar?

-Nada querida, gracias –opuso Alex. –Tu esposo, antes de marchar, me hizo unos cuantos encargos. Si no lo tengo todo solucionado cuando vuelva, tendré que escuchar su sermón, y tu marido enojado es como una guerra.

Hermione solo sonrió.

-Yo debo acompañarlo –dijo Caroline. –Son visitas protocolares a varios posibles clientes.

-Entiendo.

-Tú te pasas la vida encerrada en la finca. Debes salir un poco.

Draco jamás la había invitado a salir con él. Salir sola le daba vergüenza. Aquellos cuatro años de ausencia la empequeñecían un poco. Pero no lo dijo, solo sonrió. Era una preciosidad, cuando Caroline y su esposo subieron al auto lo comentaron:

-Está más bella que antes.

-Es que si no fuera así, Draco nunca la hubiera vuelto a traer –opinó el esposo. –Tú no conoces a ese.

-¿Por qué no la ha llevado con él?

-Los asuntos que lo llevaron a Londres no son para mujeres.

-Eso dirá él.

Alex miró a su mujer y sonrió burlón.

-Caro, te diré algo que espero no olvides. Si hay algo que a Draco le interesa realmente es su mujer, ¿entiendes?.

-Ya.

-Puede que él no lo sepa, pero lo cierto es que la ama como un loco. No por nada estuvo esperando cuatro años sin divorciarse y formar un nuevo hogar, si su esposa no le interesara. Draco, en el fondo, es un sentimental. Lo que ocurre es que, como buena persona criada en la lucha, sin mimos, arreglándoselas solo hasta triunfar, no es hombre que admita sentimentalismos, pero éstos existen.

-¿Cómo crees que serán sus relaciones?

-Lo ignoro, pero a juzgar por el semblante sereno de Hermione, no creo que haya diferencias entre el nuestro y el suyo (N/A: que equivocado esta!!! =P).

Si Draco lo hubiera escuchado, lo hubiera llamado estúpido romántico.

-0-

Recibió la llamada telefónica a las diez de la noche.

-June.

-Estoy aquí Hermione. He alquilado un departamento amueblado.

-Creo que esta noche llega mi marido June –replicó, sofocada. –Trataré de convencerlo para que te agregue a mi servicio. De no conseguirlo, te visitaré mañana mismo y hablamos.

-¿Y el niño?

Hermione, a su pesar, sonrió tristemente. Thomas era feliz. Mucho más feliz que en Londres. Tenía un padre con quien jugar. Una madre que estaba a su lado muchas horas del día, una "June" llamada Martha que le daba todo lo que quería... No se acordaba de June. Nunca demostró extrañarla. Era un niño, ¡qué sabía él!

-Hermione, Hermione, ¿está ahí?

-Si June, te escucho.

-No me ha dicho nada del niño.

-Está muy bien.

-¿Quién... quién se ocupa de él?

-Una mujer llamada Martha. No parece mala persona. No temas June, no me han secuestrado al niño ni me privan de verlo. Todo es muy distinto a como lo imaginaba. –y estuvo a punto de decir: -"Es una venganza refinada de mi marido. Apuesto que espera así despertar mi interés por el hogar y por él mismo. Ya lo ha conseguido." Si, lo había conseguido. Porque, quisiera o no, ella sentía una ligadura tan fuerte que, por muy secreta que estuviera en su corazón, ella la sentía como una realidad abrumadora. En voz alta, dijo solamente: -Si llega esta noche como espero, le hablaré de ti, y si no llega, iré a verte mañana.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Hasta mañana June. –finalizó, colgando el teléfono.

Se recostó en un sofá, al otro lado de la habitación. Eran las diez y media, había cenado sola a las diez menos veinte. Thomas se había dormido temprano. Martha estaba planchando en un cuarto, era una buena mujer... en secreto, le hacía regalos al niño y él empezaba a quererla mucho, como antes había querido a June.

Pobre June, tenía que estar allí, a su lado... Sería una doncella de toda confianza, Melleny no era mala, pero... era una extraña para ella.

Estaba cómoda allí, en la oscuridad. Detestaba las luces demasiado fuertes. Cuando estaba sola, prefería estar con las luces apagadas, así su cerebro descansaba y su cuerpo se relajaba. Era placentera aquella tranquilidad. Pensó en si misma... en sus sentimientos hacia Draco...

Reprimió aquel misterio, necesitaba vivir al margen de sus sentimientos, si es que éstos existían... Pero no podía evitar algo que carcomía su alma. Aquel vacío que dejaba el despiadado de su marido. Era como un malvado seductor, le hacía daño, sabía que se lo hacía y se deleitaba con eso. No era un hombre normal, era uno excepcional, tenía que reconocerlo.

-Hola, ¿estás ahí?

Se puso en pie de un salto, vio su silueta recostada en el umbral. La luz del pasillo reflejaba allí, iluminando confusamente su alta y arrogante figura. De pronto dejó de verlo, porque él cerró la puerta. Todo en ella se estremeció, los pasos de Draco avanzaban lentamente, como si estuviera deleitándose en la angustiada espera que adivinaba en ella. Hermione era una mujer demasiado inocente para que los secretos de su corazón y sus sentimientos pasaran inadvertidos para él.

-Estás muy oscura –dijo tocándola.

Su olor a hombre sano, su perfume bueno y caro... Lo sintió en ella como una maldición, como una burla a su mentida indiferencia, pero no reemplazó su ademán lejano, aquella frigidez, que a otro hombre menos inteligente que Draco hubiera engañado. A él no, Draco ya sabía lo que sentía su mujer junto a él, aunque se empeñara en reprimirlo. Había adivinado y le gustaba ignorarlo. Era como un juego divertido que lo seducía.

-Te gusta la oscuridad –susurró suavemente, atrayéndola hacia si.

Hermione tenía sus brazos caídos y apretó los puños con violencia. Necesitaba todo su orgullo de mujer para mantenerse fría y distante. Su ansiedad era tal, que estuvo a punto de echarse en sus brazos y decirle... decirle... " Te necesito, seas como seas, cada cosa que haces estremece lo más profundo de mi ser...".

Pero no. Dejaría de ser mujer si hacía eso. Fue tal su rigidez, que Draco estuvo a punto de pensar que se había engañado con respecto a los sentimientos de su mujer, pero no, él era un hombre de mundo. Había tenido a su lado millones de mujeres. De todas las clases. Tendría que ser muy ingenuo para no conocer a Hermione.

-0-

La tomó en sus brazos sin violencia, ella se asustó. La suavidad de Draco era peor que su crueldad. Buscó su boca en la oscuridad, como siempre, cerrada y fría. La besó largamente, como si llegara hambriento de ella, así era la realidad. En otra oportunidad, su viaje a Londres supondría buscar una prostituta. Ahora no podía. Tenía que ser Hermione, o ninguna mujer.

La pegó a su pecho sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos, lentamente, con una lentitud que estuvo a punto de desarmar a Hermione, buscaron su cuerpo y lo acariciaron con intensidad, la joven se mantuvo inmóvil. Se diría que su cuerpo era una masa de goma que iba para donde la llevaban. Draco estuvo a punto de largar una maldición, pero fue lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta que Hermione contenía la respiración, como si tuviera miedo de que con un respiro, él la dejara allí, sola y vacía.

No la dejó. No podía aunque quisiera, ya no podía. Había sido una semana sin ella, una semana interminable...

-Llevas puesto el vestido gris –susurró él sin dejar de besarla. –Me gusta ese vestido.

Hermione se pregunto como podía saberlo, con solo tocarla.

-No me extrañaste.

Lo decía sobre su boca. La joven se mantuvo inmóvil. Nadie podría saber jamás con cuanto esfuerzo podía mantener esa actitud. Ella era una mujer de carne y hueso; y Draco un hombre que llegaba hondo. Él debía saberlo, pero aún así, con ella no le serviría de nada su inteligencia, su poder de hombre. Ella se reprimiría siempre. Se preguntaba que clase de mujer era, si tenía que odiarlo y no podía... Poder si podía... Era un odio mezclado con pasión y ansiedad, que hacía daño. Un odio muy extraño...

-No me extrañas... –dijo Draco besando ahora el cuello de Hermione. –Se que no me extraña, pero estoy aquí. Vengo de un largo viaje... –la besaba largamente, Hermione temió delatarse. Un hondo estremecimiento que no logró salir, la sacudió por dentro. –Te necesito. Seas como seas te necesito –dijo él con voz ronca.

Hacía mucho calor en la habitación y en cambio en la calle hacía mucho frío. Hermione se preguntó aturdida, si el calor lo sentía ella tan solo o existía realmente.

-¿Por qué estás a oscuras? ¿Por qué?

-Déjame...

-Si te dejo llorarás de angustia.

-Déjame...

No la dejó. La levantó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

-Déjame...

-Me odias.

-Si.

-Me gusta tu odio...

Caminaba con ella en brazos, subió los escalones de dos en dos, como si llevara una pluma. Dio un empujón a la puerta, era como una provocación.

Nunca olvidaría aquella noche... La pasión de Draco, su ternura, que salía a la superficie aunque no quisiera, y luego la paz... Aquella paz... Lo sentía a su lado, callado, con los brazos cruzados bajo el cuello, como si estuviera solo en la gran cama...

-0-

-Es doloroso llegar a casa después de una semana, y no sentir que lo esperan...

Ella creyó que se había dormido, trató de buscar su figura en la oscuridad, no fue necesario. Estaba allí, a su lado...

-En realidad he pasado una semana deseando volver...

Tampoco ella dijo nada.

-En el fondo –rió él. –Voy a pensar que soy un sentimental.

Silencio de Hermione.

-¿Qué tal el niño?

-Bien.

-¿Me recordó? ¿Me extrañó?

-No se lo pregunté.

Draco suspiró.

-No he sido un niño feliz –dijo irónico, como si pretendiera ocultar la auténtica y real nostalgia, bajo una burla que no existía. –No tuve nada. Ternura, besos... Por eso ahora los busco constantemente. Quisiera que Thomas fuera un hombre feliz. Más feliz de lo que fui yo.

-Lo será. Tiene otros principios.

Él volvió a reír.

-Ya sé que eres más culta que yo. –dijo burlón, sin moverse. -Tú eres una joven perfecta para la sociedad, pero llena de defectos en el matrimonio.

-Sin embargo, tú me necesitas...

-Te has vuelto un poco cínica.

-La escuela...

Draco emitió una risita.

-Me gusta que seas así. Los silencios me inquietan. Me gusta la gente que habla. Que diga lo que piensa, lo que siente.

-Yo no lo digo jamás.

-Ya lo sé, sin embargo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Me pregunto qué ocurrirá un día si me canso de tus silencios. ¿No lo has pensado?

No contestó.

-Ve pensándolo. Te tomé a la fuerza, es cierto. Yo suelto tomar siempre lo que quiero. Bastante tuve que renunciar en mi infancia. Al cumplir los dieciséis años, me dijo a mi mismo al dejar Londres: "No volveré a sufrir. No pasaré hambre. Engañaré a quien sea y como sea, pero seré alguien importante." –Emitió otra risa cínica. Su voz, en el silencio de la noche, tenía como un suave hechizo, del cual ella estaba prendida. –No engañé a mucha gente, no me fue necesario. Fui hábil, eso si. Cuando te vi pasar frente a la cafetería, no sabía quien eras. Me gustaste y me dije: ésa será mi mujer.

-Y lo fui.

-Si.

-No creo que eso te de grandes satisfacciones.

-Debería mandarte al diablo –gruñó. –pero no lo hago. Por ahora no, el día que lo haga, no volverás a ser mía. Y lo sentirás, no soy hombre que pase por la vida de una mujer sin que ella lo note. Lo sabes bien, aunque te calles...

Hermione se mordió los labios. Sintió los dedos de Draco tomar los suyos. Le hicieron daño, pero, para su desgracia, sintió a la vez que necesitaba aquel daño en su vida.

La noche seguía corriendo... Era una extraña y maravillosa noche para Hermione, aunque jamás lo confesara.

-0-

Al verse por la mañana en el comedor junto a él, sintió fuego en la cara. Draco la miraba entre burlón y cínico.

-Ya he visto a Thomas –dijo con naturalidad, yendo hacia ella y atrayéndola hacia si. –Me ha reconocido. Es una gran satisfacción, alguna tenía que tener. Alguna debo merecer...

Hermione se dejó besar por Draco, de aquel modo tan especial... él la soltó y la miró un segundo.

-Eres orgullosa como una reina. Me gustas así.

Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre y procedió a desayunar. Al rato, cuando Hermione estuvo sentada frente a él, añadió: -Supongo que vino a verte el cretino de Alex.

-Estuvo –replicó secamente. –Pero no me pareció ningún cretino.

-Je, tuvo la osadía de comparar su mujer con la mía. Si tengo un coco como Caroline de esposa, me tiro al mar.

-Para ti solo cuentan las satisfacciones materiales.

-Ya te dije que no soy un sentimental.

-Voy a decirte que no lo eres, pero te comportas como si lo fueras.

-¿Por mis palabreríos?

-Por todo lo que haces.

Draco miró el reloj.

-Lástima no poder seguir esta conversación, pero tengo ineludibles deberes que cumplir en mi oficina. Apuesto a que el tonto de Alex no hizo nada de lo que le ordené.

-Eres cruel al juzgar a los demás...

-Como se merecen. –se puso en pié tras doblar la servilleta. -¿Qué vas a hacer esta mañana? ¿Recordar mi pasión de anoche?

Había metido el dedo en la llaga. Lo miró retadora.

-Eres...

-Un marido claro, que detesta las excusas para escapar.

-No las veo en ti.

-Existen en ti.

Se inclino hacia ella y fue a besarla. Hermione corrió la cara, fue como si a Draco le dieran una bofetada.

La tomó por los hombros, la levantó hacia él y le gritó fuera de sí:

-Eso no, ¿me oyes? Eso no. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Hermione temblaba, nunca lo había visto tan alterado. Él la sacudió como si fuera una pluma.

-Que me soportes en silencio... es bastante sacrificio. Pero que me huyas... no lo tolero. ¿Entiendes? No me conoces aún. Ay de ti... Ay de ti si esto vuelve a ocurrir...

Y contra lo que tenía por costumbre, la sentó de golpe en una silla y se fue sin besarla. Ella, a su pesar, quedó cohibida. Y más tarde, recordó que no le había dicho nada de June. Pero tendría que decírselo, aunque le costara una humillación, tenía que pedirle ayuda...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! ¿Cómo andan todos? Yo entre medio de carpetas y trabajos para hacer, pero en fin, me hago el huequito para hacer lo que me gusta, escribir XD... jeje

Bueno, de este chapt no se me pueden quejar, me parece que se me pasó la mano un poco con la ternura que les deje entre esos dos... que aparatos esos dos... jeje, pero después me arrepentí y volví todo a la normalidad =P jeje.

Bueno, les cuento... que sólo quedan tres chapts para el final! Upa! Que rapido se acerca! Jeje...

Ahora... a responder reviews!!! XD XD

**Hitomi**: Holas!!! Encontraste tu inspiración?? Hace rato que no leo El Despertar, actualizalo pronto plis! Sobre tus preguntas... bueno, como ya has leido en tres chapts tendras TODAS las respuestas, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Larenasl**: jeje, oki, dejame tus pensamientos, y quedate tranqui que todo terminara bien... espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Picolina**: muchas gracias por avisarme!!! Ya lo voy a leer, que bueno!!! XD besotes!!!

**Carolina**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado tb, jeje, besos!

**Camille Potter**: jeje, tranqui! Aquí tuviste el sgte chapt, jeje, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Hermy Black**: jaja, estaria bueno, Alex como conciencia de Draki... jejeje, sería divertido... =P jeje, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Elanor Black**: Holas! Mmm... un Draki demasiado malo, no?... parece de piedra, jeje, pero ya se ablandará... tranquila... y sobre lo de Herm... bueno... el amor es mas fuerte que todo... no se si estuviste enamorada alguna vez, pero es algo mucho mas fuerte que cualquier cosa y te lo digo por experiencia... snif... bue, mejor no me pongo sentimental y sigo, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Ross Malfoy**: Aki he seguido! Jeje, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Víctor Jos Krum**: jeje, la verdad ni me suena esa novela... =P jeje y si, hice este fic pensando en los tiempos de antes, aunque quizas... pueda cambiar algo... ya veremos... =P Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Lúthien**: Holas! Que bueno que te guste el fic, aki traje la continuación para que ya no estes intrigada =P jeje, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Taeko**: Holas! Jeje, mi profe de catalan! =P jeje, si... pobre Herms... jua =P pero ya me conoces y sabes como son mis finales asi que tranqui que no falta demasiado... Sobre tu fic nuevo, no lo he olvidado lo tengo en "fics pendientes" jejeje, no mentira, ya lo leeré. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, ens veiem, petons! Adéu!

**Dark Kurai**: Holas! Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme dejado el rr con los animos! Jeje, caen buenísimos!!! =P Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic, espero que este chapt haya sido de tu agrado, besos!

También tengo que hacer la propa =P así que empezamos:

De mi manis Flor Malfoy:

# **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor:** http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1829959 / 1 /

# **Gracias por destrozar mi vida: **http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1854986 / 1 /

De mi amiga Hitomi:

# **La hija de Lord Voldemort**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1858730 / 1 /

# **El despertar**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1922299 / 1 /

y de mi amiga Taeko:

# **Secretos de Secretos**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1942289 / 1 /

# **Dos enemigos y un amor**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1940565 / 1 /

Ah! y en **mi perfil** hay otros tres fics míos, están invitados a leerlos tb.

Les dejo mi mail y msn por si quieren escribir, pero les aviso que en el msn entro muy poco, mas ahora con el cole. natty (guión bajo) malfoy (arroba)

Eso es todo por hoy.

Hasta la próxima!

Besotes, nos vemos!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** -o0o-o0o-o0o-


	10. AVISO

Bueno, hace demasiado tiempo que no tienen noticias de este fic, no? je XD He decidido darle un final,y quizás hasta una continuacion... pero todo lleva tiempo claro está... los invito a leer la ultima actualizacion de mi perfil y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por haberlos dejado en "banda".

Nos estaremos viendo prontito!

Besos!

Naty

pd. NOVEDADES EN http / www . fanfiction . net / fr / 971305 / 8986 / 142297 / 1 /


End file.
